


Roses

by Snarry5evr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Boys are 16/17, Boys are Gay, Floriology, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Harry Potter Next Generation, I refuse to accept that trash, Language of Flowers, Lots of OCs because Weasleys need friends, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Ravenclaw!Albus, Ravenclaw!Scorpius, Thanks Neville, not really underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr
Summary: Albus and Scorpius have been best friends for years. Everything begins to change when Albus receives a rose.
That is actually a horrible summary. I am so bad at summaries. Please forgive me. It's a cute fic with lots of Weasley cousin interaction and adorable Scorbus. Trust me.





	1. Prologue

He hated this. Absolutely hated this. One would think after fifteen years he would be used to the fickleness of the Wizarding world. But fifteen years was not long enough for people to forget, for a tattoo to fade, for stigmas to be erased. Nineteen years would not be long enough, not for anyone with the last name of Malfoy. So, as much as it angered him, as much as it made him want to sick up his breakfast, Draco Malfoy stepped into the lift and swatted a paper airplane out of his face. He ignored the curious glances a few of the other occupants cast his way and stared at the closing doors. He had a plan, determination, and a motto. _For Scor. For Scor. Always for Scor._   The words echoed in his mind as the old lift trundled along.

“Level two. Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services,” The helpful voice intoned.

Draco straightened his robes and followed several paper planes out of the elevator and down the hall. _For Scor. For Scor. Always for Scor._ The words echoed in his mind with each step.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he stepped into the Auror Department. Perhaps a room full of desks with wizards standing around in red robes drinking coffee. (He’d read a muggle novel once) But the cubicle-filled room looked more like a business office than a gathering place for those trained to uphold the law. There were several small groups of witches and wizards scattered about and most of them glanced up when he entered. He thought he recognized a few from his days at Hogwarts and, no doubt, they all recognized him. Most went back to their conversation but a few eyes followed his progress to the door at the back.

A young witch smiled a greeting as he approached. “Good morning. Can I help you?”

Draco swallowed his self-disgust. “Draco Malfoy for Harry Potter.”

“Do you have an appointment?” She glanced down at a calendar on her desk. They both knew he didn’t.

“No.”

“I’ll just see if he’s available, shall I?” It wasn’t a question, but he nodded anyway as she picked up a strange device and held it up to her head. She spoke to the part closest to her mouth. “There’s a Mr. Draco Malfoy to see you, Mr. Potter.” She nodded as though listening to something and Draco wondered if Potter was speaking through the part that was against her ear. Something briefly fell into place and he wondered if this was a telephone. “No, you moved that meeting to ten, sir,” the girl spoke again. "Yes, sir,” and placed the telephone down. “Please have a seat.” She indicated two chairs beside the door and he sat down.

He wondered how long the man was going to make him sweat it out. Was he actually busy or just enjoying making Draco wait? Suddenly a small silvery fox came bounding through the office and disappeared behind Potter’s office door, seeming to activate a small group of wizards who tossed cups into a nearby trashcan and started grabbing things off nearby desks. Two men, a short brunette and a tall, dark-skinned wizard made it to Potter’s door just as it swung open.

The man that emerged was nothing like the boy he’d met on the train all those years ago. This man exuded confidence, power.

“Miller, east end Hyde park, Kinghtsbridge. Take Ellis.” The brunette sped off and was joined by a stocky blonde. “James, take Jones and Mark, Mayfair. Go.” The dark-skinned man stalked off as well. Potter pointed to a witch with green hair. “Celeste.”

A look of pure horror crossed her face. “Oh, no, Harry. Please. Send Jacobs.”

“Oi,” a man from across the room popped up from a cubicle, “I went last time.”

Potter sighed sympathetically, “You know the rules, Celeste.”

“Send Prongs, sir,” she begged.

“I am not sending my Patronus to tell Kingsley his nephew fucked up again. Go.”

“Stupid Ensley never should have made it out of the academy,” she mumbled as she stormed off, tossing her coffee cup to the ground. It landed in a trash bin five feet away.

“Marlene,” Potter spoke to the smiling blonde behind the desk, “I need the Blake file, Miller has court tomorrow. Assuming Ensley hasn’t put him in St. Mungo’s again. And have Toni at the bakery send over a cauldron cake for Celeste. I believe she prefers strawberry.”

The blonde scribbled on a sheet of parchment and tossed it into the air. It folded itself into a plane and zoomed off. Suddenly, Draco was looking into familiar emerald eyes. “Malfoy.”

He nodded in greeting. “Potter.”

“I have fifteen minutes before Kingsley comes storming in,” he walked into his office and Draco followed. “Please, have a seat.” He indicated a set of chairs in front of a large desk covered in files. Draco sat and Potter closed the door before sliding into the chair behind the desk. Draco was surprised to see how well the office suited him. “I assume this is not a social call.”

_For Scor. For Scor. Always for Scor._ “No. I’ve come to collect my mother’s life debt.”

A raised eyebrow was the only reaction Draco received. “I was unaware your mother had passed. My condolences.”

Draco shook his head, “No, she is still alive. I am here as her emissary.”

Potter leaned back in his chair, but Draco did not, for one second, believe the head Auror had relaxed. “Ah. Continue.”

Draco cleared his throat, searching for the carefully prepared speech, his eyes darting around the office. Awards. Pictures. Trophies. His eyes landed on a single photo on Potter’s desk. Potter, the Weaslette, and three small children. “I have a son.”

“Congratulations. I have three hellions myself,” he answered back monotonously.

Draco closed his eyes and took a calming breath. Potter had always been cheeky. “I spoke to my solicitor last week.”

“It’s good to keep in touch with one’s legal advisor. I tend to meet with mine at least once a year.”

Dammit, the man was not making this easy. He took another calming breath, but before he could speak Potter cut him off.

“Look, Malfoy. In about ten minutes I’m going to have a very irate, very large black wizard storming through my office so I would appreciate it if we could get to the point. Am I to assume your visit to your solicitor and your son are the reason you are calling in your mother’s life debt?”

Draco nodded. “My solicitor believes it is in the best interest of our family if the next generation were to have a bit more exposure to Wizarding families outside out normal associates. As much as it pains me, certain families hold more influence in the Wizarding world since the war than others. My solicitor feels it is advantageous for my son to become acquainted with some of these families.” He stopped when Potter held a hand up.

“Are you saying, that to fulfill my Life Debt to your mother, you require me to introduce your son to the Weasleys?”

Draco sighed in relief. “Yes.”

“No.”

What? “But-“

He could see Potter’s jaw tightening. “No. I may owe your mother for lying to that narcissistic, power hungry bastard and saving my life but that is between her and I. I will not allow you to sully the Weasleys with your manipulation and underhanded backstabbing. They are good people, fought for what was right, instead of taking the easy way out and falling in line. They lost a son and a brother and I won’t have you throwing that in their face by forcing your son on them. Get out of my office.”

 

Harry was furious. Absolutely furious. How dare that arrogant prat demand the pure-loving Weasleys befriend his child. Oh, he had no doubt the family would immediately adopt the boy as easily as they had him so long ago. But he would not allow his family to be blackmailed. Especially not by a Malfoy. Harry watched as Malfoy rose stiffly from the chair and crossed to the door. He glanced at the man’s back as he reached for the handle and froze. Harry reached for his wand, not that he needed it, and prepared for retaliation.

“Please.”  Harry started at the softly spoken word, watched as Malfoy’s shoulders slumped as if he carried the weight of the world on them. The blonde turned and Harry almost gasped at the physical change in the man’s face. No longer the arrogant boy out to prove his worth, the haughty man demanding payment, before him stood a desperate, broken man. “Look, Potter. The truth is, I’m a Death Eater. I will _always_ be a Death Eater regardless of the Wizengamot’s ruling. I will always carry his mark and the Malfoy name will always carry the taint of the decisions my father and I made. I want better for my son.” Malfoy crossed the room and lowered himself into the recently vacated chair. “Scorpius deserves better. Astoria and I- we were raised a certain way. Raised on certain beliefs. We try with Scor. Try to teach him the lessons we’ve learned from the war but the truth is- There’s a lot we don’t know.” Harry watched the man desperately blink back tears. Tears for a child. Harry could understand that. “All I want- all I’m asking is a chance for my son to know more than cold, pure blood ways. The Weasleys- you- your family is so different. My father never would have taken in a muggle-raised orphan. Never would have attempted to befriend some random child. You? Yes. He would have accepted you in a heartbeat. You’re Harry bloody Potter. But that didn’t matter to Molly or Arthur Weasley. To them you were a boy who needed friends, I want my son to know that. To know that kind of acceptance, unconditional and absolute. I can’t wait until he starts school, the other kids- their parents will have already told them all about Scorpius Malfoy’s Death Eater father. If he could just have- one friend-“

Harry watched as Malfoy’s head dropped into his hands. “Did you ever have friends, Malfoy?” He asked quietly.

He blonde head shot up and his mouth opened, but he closed it quickly and stared into Harry’s eyes. Finally he shook his head. "No. No, I did not.”

Harry nodded. “I’ll speak to Gin and Molly. I’ll want to meet the boy before I make my final decision. I’ll owl you. Malfoy Manor?”

Malfoy blinked several times as if trying to process Harry’s words. “Th- thanks, Potter. I-“

But he was cut off when the door slammed open. Harry glanced at his watch. “Sixteen minutes, Kingsley. Getting slow in your old age.”

“What did that idiot boy do now?” He eyed Malfoy as the man slid from his office. Kingsley gave Harry a look and Harry shook his head, promising to explain later. Ron was not going to like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter ended up being longer than I expected because there was so much I felt needed to go into Scorpius's first visit to the Burrow so I split it into two smaller chapters. The next one will be up soon.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was nervous. He was shaking in his size eleven dragon hide boots, his knobby knees knocked together beneath his dark green play robes, and his sweaty palms grasped desperately to his father’s hand. He swallowed and looked up at Father. Father smiled at him reassuringly and he felt the butterflies in his stomach start to settle down. His mother’s smiling face appeared before him and she fussed with his robe.

“Now, be good, Scor. Be nice to the other children and if you aren’t sure about something just ask Mr. Potter. Do you remember Mr. Potter?”

Scorpius nodded. He remembered the smiling man with dark hair and a funny shaped scar on his forehead. He had stopped by a few days ago and told Scorpius about a fantastical place with lots of children and gnomes and people that wanted to meet him. The butterflies were back.

“We should go, Tori,” his father spoke, “I want to make a good impression.”

His mother gave him a kiss on the cheek and stood to place another on Father’s cheek. She squeezed his arm. “It’ll be good for him, Dray,” she said in that voice she usually reserved for when she was putting medicine on his scratches.

Father nodded. “I know.” He looked down at Scorpius and smiled. “Ready?”

Scorpius nodded and they stepped over to the fireplace. He watched as Father took a bit of Floo powder. “Go on, Scor. Mr. Potter will be waiting for you and I’ll be right behind you.”

He nodded again and stepped into the fireplace as Father tossed in the powder. “The Burrow.” And everything began to spin. He stumbled out into an odd looking room. There were mismatched couches and chairs and a crooked staircase and it was colors and faces and lots and lots of red. Mr. Potter’s face appeared before him, his usual wide grin in place.

“Hello again, Scorpius. Let’s get you away from the fireplace so you dad can come through, yeah?” He held out a hand and Scorpius took it as the man lead him further into the room and sea of faces. The fireplace roared again and Scorpius turned to watch his father step into the room.

“Potter.” He nodded to the man and looked around at the other people in the room.

“Malfoy,” Mr. Potter greeted Father. “Shall I introduce you around, Scorpius?”

Scorpius looked around at the other people and wondered if Mr. Potter had lied to him. There were no kids his age here. He glanced over at Father and he nodded his encouragement. Scorpius looked up at Mr. Potter and nodded. The dark haired man smiled and led him to a red haired lady wearing an apron and a large smile.

“This is Mrs. Weasley. We call her Nan, because there are _a lot_ of Mrs. Weasleys,” Scorpius couldn’t help but smile at the way he said “a lot”.

“Hello, dear,” the woman said and Scorpius suddenly felt better about being here. As if she had a special kind of magic when she spoke. “We are so glad you could join us. The children are excited to meet you.”

So there were children here somewhere. He smiled at Nan. “Hello, Nan. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

Her smile grew wider. “Oh, what a lovely child. Did you hear him, Arthur?” She tapped the arm of the man beside her.

The man smiled indulgently. “Yes, Molly dear. I heard.” He looked at Scorpius. “Hello, son. Welcome to the Burrow. I’m Arthur.”

“Hello, Mr. Arthur.”

The man smiled. “Wonderful manners. What say we finish these tedious introductions to the adults so you can go play?”

Oh, that sounded wonderful. He nodded.

“Mr. Weasely. Mrs. Weasley.” Scorpius looked up to see Father standing next to him. “I appreciate the opportunity.”

“If we’ve learned anything, Mr. Malfoy,” Mr. Arthur said, “It’s that each generation deserves a chance to correct our mistakes and overcome our prejudices. It says a lot about a man’s character when he is able to put aside his grievances for his child’s sake.”

Scorpius didn’t understand what Mr. Arthur meant but Father nodded and shook his hand.

“Malfoy. I’m sure you remember my wife. Scorpius, this is my wife, Ms. Ginny.” A younger version of Nan smiled down at him.

“Hello, Ms. Ginny.”

“Hello, Scorpius. Malfoy.”

They moved over to a lady with dark brown hair sitting on a couch, another man stood behind her. More red hair.

“Malfoy,” the man said, and Scorpius didn’t care for the way the man said his last name.

“Weasley,” Father said in his “business” voice.

Mr. Potter laughed, “You can’t go around calling everyone ‘Weasley’, Malfoy. You’ll confuse the lot of them. You call out Weasley and you’ll get fifteen responses. Might as well learn everyone’s name.”

Father made that face he makes when the house elves have elected to make Mother’s favorite lemon tart for dessert instead of his favorite treacle. “Right. Thanks… Harry.”

Mr. Potter smiled. “Not so hard, eh, Draco?” He smiled down at Scorpius and winked. Scorpius giggled. “This is Uncle Ron and Aunt ‘Mione,” he pointed to another couple, “Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur and Uncle George, Aunt Angie.” Each adult nodded and smiled as they were introduced. “And the children are out back,” Mr. Potter finally said. “Shall we?” Scorpius nodded, excitement and nervousness coursing through him. “Draco.”

He turned to look at Father. “Go on, Scor. I’ll be in here if you need me. It’s okay. They’re nice people.”

Scorpius nodded and allowed Mr. Potter to lead him through a well lit kitchen that had dishes flying around and wonderful smells coming from the oven. They stepped outside and Scorpius was in a whole new world.

They had large lawns and a maze at the Manor but he’d never seen anything like this. There was a long picnic table in the middle of a flower garden. Kneazles and gnomes and pygmy puffs ran around another garden. A small shed was off to one side, its door thrown open to reveal lots of brooms and children all around it as a tall boy with purple hair passed out brooms and yelled orders.

“How old are you, Scorpius?”

Scorpius tore his eyes from the scene to look at Mr. Potter, “Eight, sir.”

“Same age as my son and Rosie.”

“Dad.” Scorpius looked up as a red haired girl came running up. “Daad. Jamie won’t let me have a broom.”

Mr. Potter knelt down to speak to the girl. “Now. Lils, you know the rules. If you want to fly, you have to fly with Teddy.”

“But he’s taking Roxie up,” she whined.

“And then it’ll be your turn,” he said patiently.

The girl sighed then looked at him and smiled. “Hi. I’m Lily Potter.”

He gave a small wave. “Scorpius Malfoy.”

“Are you our new friend?”

Scorpius bit his lip, not quite sure how to answer that.

“Teddy,” Mr. Potter called out and the older boy beside the broom shed headed towards them.

Scorpius watched in amazement as the boy’s hair turned from purple to a sky blue. “That’s Teddy,” the girl- Lily, told him. “He’s my  god-brother. He’s a meda- medimor-“

“Metamorphmagus, Lily,” Mr. Potter said.

She nodded. “Yeah. That. He can change his looks.

Teddy the medimorfagis walked up to them and gave Mr. Potter a hug. “Hey, Uncle Harry. You just get here?”

“About ten minutes ago. Teddy, this is Scorpius. Will you introduce him around?”

The older boy smiled down at him. “Sure. Come on, Scorpius. I was just about to take some of the kids out flying. Do you fly?”

Scorpius nodded and followed Teddy, Lily trailing beside him. Scorpius couldn’t believe how many kids there were.

“Teddy,” Scorpius looked up to see a pretty blonde girl walking towards them. “Teddy, Roxie said you were taking her up. Shall I get Lily?”

“That’s my oldest cousin Victoire. Her name means victory cause she was born right after the war. We used to call her Vicki, but since she started liking boys we have to call her Victoire," Lily explained. Scorpius nodded.

“Sure, Vick,” Teddy said and the other girl frowned. “That’d be great. This is Scorpius. The kid Uncle Harry said was coming.”

Vick/Vicki/Victoire smiled down at him. “Hello, Scorpius.”

“Hello.”

“When you are ready to go up, Lily, let me know.”

“Okay, Victoire. Thanks.” She left to join another pretty blonde. “That’s her sister Nicky. She’s starting at Hogwarts this year so we’ll probably have to start calling her Dominique now too.”

Scorpius assumed this was “Nicky’s” real name and nodded. “Hello,” another blonde boy said as he ran up to them, he looked a few years older than Scorpius. “I’m Louis.”

“Hello, Louis. I’m Scorpius.” Scorpius shook the boy’s hand.

“He’s Nicky and Victoire’s brother,” Lily added helpfully. “They all belong to Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur.”

Oh, yes. He remembered the pretty woman with blonde hair inside.

“Scorpius has come to play,” Teddy told Louis. “He hasn’t got any brothers or sisters or cousins to play with.”

Louis gaped at him as if he’d suddenly grown a second head. “You haven’t got _any_?” Scorpius shook his head. “Wow. You are so lucky.”

“Louis thinks he’s too good for us.” Scorpius looked up to see another red haired boy. He stuck out his hand and Scorpius shook it. “I’m Fred Weasley and this little runt,” he pushed a dark-skinned girl forward, “is my sister Roxie. Our dad owns the joke shop.” Scorpius remembered the joke shop quite vividly. It was one of his favorite places to visit.

The girl smiled, showing a missing tooth. “Hi.”

Scorpius smiled shyly back.

“Teddy, Al’s gone off again.” Scorpius looked over to see a dark haired boy walk up. He glared at Lily and clutched the broom in his hand.

“He’ll show up when it’s time to catch the snitch,” Teddy said. “Say hello to Scorpius. He’s the boy your dad mentioned.”

Scorpius eyed the boy, he didn’t look the same age as Scorpius.

“Hey,” the boy said with a quick nod of his head.

“That’s my brother James. He’s a dork.”

“You’re a dork,” the boy said back.

“Jamie,” Teddy admonished. “Be nice to your sister. You kids go fly. Soon as the rest get here we’ll play a round.” The other kids began to scatter and Teddy looked down at him. “You know how to play quidditch?”

He nodded. He’d watched lots of games with Father. Teddy watched him for a minute before kneeling down beside Scorpius. “You know, Scorpius. There’s quite a few of us here and you haven’t even met the twins or Hugo and Rosie. We can get a bit rowdy at times, so eventually you’re going to have to say something besides hello.” Teddy gave him a wide grin and a wink.

He bit his bottom lip and scuffed his boots in the dirt. “I don’t know what to say, Mr. Teddy.”

The boy laughed. “First of all, it’s just Teddy. Secondly, if you do have something to say just say it. Our only rule is play nice. Okay?”

Scorpius nodded and Teddy ruffled his hair as he stood. “You want a broom?”

He nodded and followed Teddy over to the broom shed and was handed a broom. His father often let him take one of the older brooms out on the back lawn to fly around on but it was nothing like flying with several other brooms speeding past him. He saw Teddy and Roxie on a broom, the little girl squealing in glee. Vick/Vicky/Victoire passed him and Lily waved, smiling happily. James, Fred, and Nicky were racing each other. They were only allowed to fly so high and Teddy constantly kept getting on to James and Fred for going too high. Louis was indeed off by himself and Scorpius flew around carefully taking it all in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Scorpius's meeting of the Weasleys. in which he finally meets Albus.

Something caught Scorpius's eye over behind the shed and he flew over to get a closer look. Behind the shed, a small boy with dark hair was on his knees, bent over a pile of dirt. Scorpius landed the broom and walked over to the boy. He watched him for several minutes as he methodically worked the dirt with a small shovel.

"Are you Al?"

The boy looked up at him, green eyes bright, dirt smeared across his cheek. "Who are you?"

"I-I'm Scorpius."

The boy eyed him up and down, nodded once and turned back to his dirt. "Agapanthus don't plant themselves, Scorpius, grab a spade." He used his small shovel to point to another similar tool beside a basket Scorpius hadn't noticed.

Scorpius bent down and picked the shovel/spade up and moved to drop down beside Al. He watched the boy for several minutes, trying to figure out exactly what he was supposed to do. Suddenly Al moved and stabbed his spade into the ground in front of Scorpius causing the boy to jump back in alarm. Al leaned over and grabbed the spade and began twisting it into the soil. He spoke as he worked.

"It's virgin soil, Scorpius. You have to break it up and get the top layer cleared out." He pulled the spade up and used the edge to clear away the clumps of grass. "Keep digging. It needs to be that deep." He indicated a small hole on the other side of the one he was currently working on.

Scorpius nodded and set to work digging the spade into the ground and forcing it up, clumps of dirt flying as he worked. The two boys worked in silence for several minutes before Al spoke again. "Nan's never had Agapanthuses and dad says he always thought they were nice back when he lived with the muggles. We're planting them here 'cause it gets plenty of sunshine," he used his spade to point to the shed, "and the shed'll keep out most of the wind. That's deep enough. Move on down. Two more ought to do it."

Scorpius looked down to see his hole had actually come to resemble Al's and felt a slip of pride. He wiped the sweat from his brow and moved over a few inches. He raised his spade as Al had done earlier and stabbed in into the ground. It barely broke the surface and he felt his face go red with embarrassment.

"No matter," Al said as he moved to the other side of Scorpius. "Can't expect to get it perfect your first time. Didn't do much better myself the first time dad handed me a spade." He moved quickly and Scorpius once again jumped as the spade slammed into the ground. Al twisted the tool, turning the soil. "Takes practice. Uncle Nev's been gardening forever and he can just slip a spade in like a hot knife through butter. Not my real uncle, he's my godfather. I just call him uncle like Teddy calls dad Uncle Harry. He's the Herbology professor at Hogwarts. Uncle Nev, not my dad. My dad's an Auror. Head of the Auror Department. Mum says eventually he'll head the DMLE and dad says that's fine as long as they don't expect him to run for Minister. That's Uncle Kingsley's job. He's not my real uncle either. Not my godfather either, you can only have one of those. Uncle's just an honorary title 'cause they fought together in the war."

Scorpius picked up his spade and began shoveling out another hole, shaking his head as Al continued his monologue. How could one person have so much to say? Eventually Al looked over to assess his work.

"Not bad. You know what, Scorp? I think we could be friends. You don't jabber on like my cousins do. I could get used to the quiet." Scorpius gaped at him as Al reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out several round brown objects. He placed one in each hole. "Now we refill the holes." Scorpius picked up his spade and filled it with dirt but Al simply took his hands and shoved the pile of dirt into the hole. Scorpius dropped the spade and copied Al's movements. "We have to hurry. The twins should be here by now and Teddy's going to let us play quidditch. Do you like quidditch? My dad played quidditch in school, before the war. My mum played for the Harpies before I was born. She writes for the Prophet now. Dad's taking us to the World Cup Finals this year. He's got VIP tickets and says he might introduce us to Viktor Krum. Uncle Nev says I might have a better chance at getting an introduction through Aunt 'Mione and Uncle Ron said some not so nice things about that so I don't know what's up with that. You don't have to pat it flat just fill it in.  Nan'll cast an _augamenti_ on it and the water will pack it down." Scorpius pulled his hands back and went to work filling the last hole. "Anyway, you should go. I can't wait. Uncel Nev is going. So is Aunt Luna. She's not my real aunt either but she fought with my dad in the war so it's a honorary title too. 'Cept she's Lily's godmother, so there's that. There. That should do it." Al stood up and dusted his hands off and Scorpius copied his movements. "Now, I'll just go get Nan so she can water it. Come on." Al bent down to grab the basket and shoved his spade in it. He held it out to Scorpius and he added his tool in with Al's.

They rounded the shed and Scorpius noticed the adults had moved outside and most were seated around the picnic table. Father was talking to Mr. Arthur and another man he hadn't been introduced to earlier. His father caught sight of him and his eyes widened in alarm. Scorpius hoped he wasn't in trouble.

"That your dad talking to Grandpa and Uncle Percy?"

Scorpius shrugged. "I didn't meet your Uncle Percy."

"Nah. He wasn't here. They had the twins and Rose and Hugo last night so they got here late."

"Al, there you are. Where have you been?" They stopped and turned to see a girl about their age with frizzy red hair running up to them.

"Hey, Rosie. Scorp and I were planting the Agapanthuses."

"You're filthy," she said, taking them in.

"We were digging in the dirt," Al said as if she had been dense not to realize it. "Anyway, this is Scorpius. He's my new friend."

"Pleasure," she said, eyeing him up and down. "You've got a bit of dirt- well, everywhere."

"Come on, Scorp," Al said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the house. Rosie followed them.

"I'm Rose by the way. And those two identical heathens are Molly and Lucy. Don't try to tell them apart 'cause you can't." She pointed to two girls who stood talking to Louis and Scorpius took her advice. The two red haired twins even stood the same.

"Goodness, Al," Nan said as they joined the adults, "what did you do to poor Scorpius?"

Al dropped the basket on the picnic table. "Nah. He's fine, Nan. We planted the Agapanthuses, that's all. Scorp's never done gardening before so he got a bit messy."

"We send him home looking like that, his mum might not let him come back," she said.

"Oh no, Nan," Al said desperately and pulled Scorpius behind him, as if to protect him from Nan's wrath. "It's just dirt. It'll wash off. Please say he can come back. He's my friend. You'll bring him back, won't you, Mr.-Scorp's dad?"

Scorpius looked up at his dad, sending a silent plea. He wanted to come back. Sure there were a lot of people and he still didn't really understand half of what was going on, but so far they had all been nice to him. And Al even called him his friend. And it _was_ just a little bit of dirt. Father moved forward and sat down on the bench in front of them. Al stood in front of Scorpius as if he could stop the man from taking him away. "If Scorpius wants to come back, I think that will be just fine. After all, like you said, it's only dirt. It'll wash off."

Al turned to face him, green eyes shining. "You want to come back, don't you, Scorp? We don't have to garden next time. I've got Gobstones we can play. Or Exploding Snap, but not with Louis 'cause he cheats." Several of the adults laughed.

"I've never played Gobstones," Scorpius told him.

"I'll teach you," Al promised.

"No you won't, Albus Potter," Rose exclaimed and Scorpius jumped, having forgotten the girl was there. Then wondered who Albus was. She poked Al in the chest. "You never remember all the rules. I'll teach him. I've read all the rules."

"Of course you have," Scorpius heard his father mutter and Mr. Potter chuckled softly.

"Albus?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah. That's what Al is short for," Al told him. "I was named after Albus Dumbledore. He did all sorts of neat things during the war. I'm also named after Severus Snape. He was the greatest spy ever." Scorpius saw his father jerk back and he looked up to see him staring at Mr. Potter.

"Snape?"

Al turned to Father. "Did you know Professor Snape, sir? He risked his life to help my dad. Did you know he was a spy?"

"Al," Mr. Potter cut him off. "I told you. No one knew he was a spy until after he had died."

"Wish I had met him," Al said.

Scorpius watched his father nod. "He- he was a great man. I wish I'd listened to him more."

"Al. Rosie." Scorpius turned to see a small boy hurrying towards them. "Come on. Teddy says it's time for quidditch."

"Hugo, say hello to our guest Scorpius," Rose demanded.

"Yeah. Hi. You can play too. Come on." He ran off and Rose followed him.

"Nan, will you water the Agapanthuses?" Al asked.

"Of course, dear. Now you boys run along."

"Come on, Scorp."

Al tugged on his hand but Scorpius looked over at his father. "Thanks, dad. This is the best day ever."

He let Al drag him over to where the other cousins were gathered, dividing up teams. They played in teams of five with a seeker, a keeper, one beater, and two chasers each. Scorpius ended up on a team with Al, Fred, Nicky, and Rose, with James, Louis, Teddy and the twins on the other team. Hugo, Lily, and Roxie stayed on the ground to act as referees with Victoire since they were all too young to fly solo, according to Burrow rules. They were able to get in two and a half games before Nan called them down for dinner. Teddy, who hadn't played seeker since that was his position on the Hufflepuff team at school, swooped down and grabbed the snitch as the other cousins landed on the homemade pitch. They tossed their brooms into the shed and made their way over to where one of the Mr. Weasleys had water flowing from his wand and the cousins were washing their hands. One of the Mrs. Weasleys, Fred and Roxie's mum, Scorpius recalled, was casting drying spells over the freshly washed hands before sending them to grab a plate of food and a cup off the table. They made their way to various parts of the garden and settled down, plates on their laps or on the ground. Scorpius had heard of picnics before, where people just sat right down and ate without a table, but he'd never done it. He was excited for the new experience. He and Al settled down near a rose bush and Rose herself soon joined them.

She began telling them about her previous day when Uncle Percy had treated them to a muggle movie and ice cream. She had not been as impressed with the muggle ice cream because she had been unable to get Bertie Botts as a topping, but they did have something called espresso flavor which Uncle Percy wouldn't let her get and she had every intention of getting her dad to take her back. Apparently her dad (Uncle Ron) was game for anything Uncle Percy disapproved of.

They were soon joined by Fred who informed them he had received his letter to Hogwarts just the other day and already knew he was going to be a Gryffindor. Teddy had told him he wasn't surprised and nobody wanted a Fred Weasley in Hufflepuff anyway. Louis said he hoped he wasn't sorted into Gryffindor then because he didn't want to be in the same house as a Fred Weasley and Nicky told him he was nasty enough to be sorted into Slytherin. That's when Molly (one of the twins) said she hoped not, because she didn't want Louis in her house of choice and she'd already had Nan promise to knit her a green jumper for Christmas with silver snakes on it.

Scorpius looked over at Al and the green eyed boy smiled kindly at him. "I told you it's loud. Aren't you glad you spent the day with me?" Al shoved a bite of sausage into his mouth and Scorpius smiled as he bit into his crisp.

Yes. Yes, he was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I love slow burns, we are going to move things along a bit. BTW this is EC.

Albus Potter stepped onto the train with one last wave to his parents. Poor Lily. She looked so miserable. He noticed all the other students staring at his parents.

"Why are they all staring?" He said indignantly.

"Don't let it worry you. It's me. I'm extremely famous." Al and his cousins laughed at Uncle Ron's jest as the train began to pull away. He spotted Teddy walking up behind his parents and waved to his god-brother. Teddy waved back as he ruffled Hugo's hair.

"I'm going to find Scorp. James is being a prat," he told Rose.

"Okay. I told the twins I'd sit with them for a bit," Rose said as she headed off.

Al found Scorp in the third car he checked and slipped into the otherwise empty compartment. His friend gave no indication he'd noticed the intrusion as he stared out the window, but when Al sat down beside him Scorp slipped his fingers through Al's.  Al's fingers closed over Scorp's. It was a habit from the early days of their friendship and Rose often teased them about it, but Al didn't care. He always felt that if he didn't hold on to Scorp, the pale blonde would slip away.

"Nervous?"

The blonde head bobbed and Al squeezed his hand reassuringly. He leaned over and placed his chin on Scorp's shoulder. "Dad told me a secret. Not even James knows." Scorp turned to look at him and Al had a close-up view of the dimple that formed at the corner of Scorp's mouth when he smiled.

"I'm all ears, Potter."

Al rolled his eyes. Over the last year, Scorp had started calling him Potter when he was attempting to be serious. "Dad _asked_ the hat to put him in Gryffindor."

Scorp jerked away from him and Al's chin dropped against his chest when it lost its perch. "What?"

Al nodded. "Yeah. The hat wanted to put him in Slytherin, but he asked it not to."

Al watched as Scorp's face filled with awe. "Do you think it'll work again?"

Al shrugged. "You gonna try it?"

Scorp nodded. "Oh, definitely. I overheard Father telling Mum he hopes I don't get put in Slytherin. Said it's time the Malfoys distanced themselves from that stigma as well. Just not sure I want to go to Gryffindor."

Al nodded. "Yeah. Actually, I'm hoping Ravenclaw. I know Rosie'll go there."

Scorp nodded. "Yeah. That'd be great. All three of us blue and bronze. It'll be weird though."

"Huh?"

"Sharing a room with you but not sleeping in the same bed."

Al laughed. It would be weird. Ever since the first time Scorp had stayed at the Burrow or with the Potters, Scorp and Al had always shared a bed. Whispering long into the night until they both passed out.. "James said the beds are huge. Probably enough room for the both of us. We're both pretty small. I even know a silencing charm so our talking won't bother any roommates we have."

Scorp squeezed his hand. "Yeah. Just 'til we're used to it."

Al nodded. "Yeah. We-"

He was interrupted by the carriage door sliding open. They looked over to see Rosie closing the doors behind her. "Your brother is such a lousy git, Albus Potter."

Al shrugged. "Tried to warn you."

Rosie huffed and sat down across from him and Scorp. "He keeps telling me to beware the Thestrals."

"Aunt Luna says they're harmless," Al told her, "and dad says we'll be on the boats with Hagrid anyway."

"Well, I hope I don't end up in Gryffindor with him. Slytherin would be better than four years in the same house as him."

"Scorp and I are hoping for Ravenclaw."

Rosie got a dreamy look in her eyes. "Oh, I can only hope."

Al and Scorp exchanged a look and Al rolled his eyes. Scorp laughed. Rosie had secretly been dreaming of Ravenclaw for years.

"We've left London," Scorp informed the others and they turned to look out the window at the passing scenery.

Several minutes later the carriage door opened again and two girls slipped in. One had black hair pulled back in a braid and the other had short dark blonde hair. "Hiya. Mind if we join? I'm Cara. This is Ariel. Third year Hufflepuffs." The dark blonde said.

The two girls sat down beside Rose and she greeted them with a smile. "I'm Rose, that's my cousin Al and his best friend Scorpius."

The two boys waved their hellos.

"First year?" Cara asked. They nodded.

"What house do you want?" Ariel asked.

"We're hoping Ravenclaw," Rose answered.

"But really, any house that doesn't have my brother in it will do," Al added.

"No kidding," Rose agreed.

The door opened again and the twins stuck their heads in. "Jay's looking for you, Al."

"Then he can get his happy little tail down here," Al grumbled at them.

They shrugged in unison and disappeared. Louis was the next one to barge into the carriage. He plopped down next to Al.

"Completely and utterly embarrassing. And of course he has to tell everyone. Ugh! Did you see them?" Louis turned to Al. "Vicky and Teddy. Disgusting."

The two Hufflepuffs giggled. "Hello, Louis," they chorused together.

He eyed them. "Cara. Ariel. Have a nice summer?"

The two girls nodded.

"Ugh!" Rose snorted. "Your Veela is showing, cousin."

Louis scowled at her. "Your muggle blood is showing, cousin."

Al felt Scorp's hand tighten on his and he unclenched his fist. "Careful, cousin," Al said through gritted teeth. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty little nose of yours."

Louis eyed him with a sneer. "As if you could do any damage."

"I didn't seem to have a problem pining you last summer. Care to try again?"

Louis stood up, fists clenched at his side. "I'll take on you and your pathetic sidekick."

"Find a different carriage, Louis." The six occupants turned to see James standing in the doorway.

"Hiding behind big brother, Albus?" Louis turned to glare at him.

"Oh, he could take you," James said casually. "I just don't feel like explaining to mum and dad how he got kicked out of Hogwarts before he even started. Now go."

With one last glare, Louis stalked from the carriage and pushed past James. James rolled his eyes. "Bloody git. Thinks he's so special 'cause he's Veela. Here." James tossed a small bag towards Al and he caught it, the coins jingling together. "Mum put them both in my cloak." He turned and left as Al slipped the coin pouch in his pocket.

"You okay, Al?" Scorp whispered as he slipped his hand back in Al's and squeezed. Al nodded.

"James Potter is your brother?"

Al rolled his eyes. Great. More members of the James Potter: quidditch star fan club. "Yeah, he's my brother. No, I won't put in a good word for you."

Cara scrunched up her nose. "No offense, but he's a total prick."

Rose snorted and Scorp chuckled beside him. Al smiled and held out his hand. "Name's Albus Potter. Pleased to meet you."

Cara chuckled as she shook his hand.

 

"I'm starved. How long do you think this whole sorting thing lasts?"

"Rose, you're as bad as Uncle Ron," Al hissed.

"Merlin, Al. I think I'm gonna be sick."

Al squeezed his friend's hand in comfort. "Just remember the plan. There's Uncle Nev."

The trio waved to the tall blonde professor sitting across from the Gryffindor table. He smiled and waved back with a simple raised hand.

"Oh good. Hat's done singing. It sure is a verbose little thing isn't it?" Rose clutched at her stomach.

"Very loquacious," Scorp agreed.

Professor Vector began calling names from a scroll and children slowly made their way to the stool. Al glanced over at his brother. James smiled smugly at him and mouthed "Slytherin."

"We're going to become Ravenclaws and join the quidditch team and be the best bloody beaters and knock his team out of the pitch."

Al smiled at his friend. "You're the best Scorp."

"Only second to you, Al."

"They're up to the Ls, guys," Rose warned.

Al felt Scorp tense beside him and squeezed his hand. He glanced over to the Slytherin table and Molly gave him the thumbs up. They knew the rough road Scorp had ahead of him when people learned his last name and how much worse it would be if he got sorted into Slytherin. Molly had been able to talk to some of her prefects on the train, warned them of what it might mean if another Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin.

Professor Vector's voice echoed through the Great Hall. "Malfoy, Scorpius."

Al heard the gasps that seemed to fill the hall. He squeezed Scorp's hand. "The plan."

Scorp nodded and made his way up to the stool. Al watched nervously as he sat, watched Scorp's mouth move in a litany. _Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin._ His eyes disappeared under the hat and Al held his breath.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Al's eyes shot open in relief and he met shining silver. He gave his friend a thumbs up. Everything was okay now. Two more people and it was his turn.

"Potter, Albus."

Al made his way up to the stool and sat down. His eyes were covered in blackness. He jumped when the hat spoke.

"Another one with a plan, eh? And a Potter to boot. Or is that 'to hat'? Hahaha. Don't worry, little one. No need for a plan from you. RAVENCLAW!"

Al couldn't believe it. He'd gotten into Ravenclaw on his own. He hadn't needed to ask at all. He jumped from the stool and ran over to sit next to Scorp. He grabbed Scorp's hand between their robes and squeezed it tightly.

"I can't believe we did it," Al said excitedly.

"I know. The hat told me I was wise to separate myself from Slytherin. My family needed a fresh start."

Al nodded. "It told me I didn’t' need a plan. I made it here on my own."

Scorp squeezed his hand and Al looked around. James was glaring at him and Al just smirked back. James may be a Gryffindor, but Al was the smart one. He turned to the staff table and Uncle Nev- No, Professor Longbottom gave him a thumbs up. He smiled at his godfather. Scorp nudged him and Al looked over to see that Rose and four other students were left standing. Professor Vector called two more names before Rose.

"Weasley, Rose."

Rose confidently made her way to the stool and sat down. The hat was on her head for less than five seconds before it proclaimed, "RAVENCLAW!"

She jumped from the stool and ran to join them. She hugged them both tightly before sitting down. They'd done it. They'd all made it into Ravenclaw. The dinner was wonderful and the trio dug in voraciously.

"I can't wait to owl my dad and tell him," Scorp said excitedly.

"Me either. Did you bring Athena?"

Scorp nodded. "I saw you and James both had your owls. That was nice of your dad."

Rose snorted. "I think Uncle Harry was more afraid of what Hagrid would buy him to replace it if Al couldn't bring Zephyros."

Scorp nodded at that wisdom. Before they knew it, dinner was over and they were being led to the Ravenclaw tower. Rose was hopping in anticipation all the way. Al grabbed her hand.

"Calm down, Rosie."

"Sorry, Al. I just can't believe we're here." He chuckled and the trio walked hand in hand up the stairs.

"I'm still shaking." Scorp told him an hour later as they sat on Al's bed. There had been a short introductory speech by their Head of House, Charms professor, Professor Flitwick. (He'd eyed the trio. "A Potter, a Weasley, and a Malfoy walk into Ravenclaw tower. There's a joke in there somewhere, I'm sure" and he'd chuckled to himself.) They had spent several minutes getting to know their roommates. Charlie Macmillan. His father had been a Hufflepuff and member of the D.A. (He'd seen the coin!) Al vaguely remembered the boy from the D.A. reunion at the world cup a few years ago. The only other Ravenclaw boy in their year was Johnathan Thomas. A muggleborn, but he had a sister that was a few years older and had been sorted into Slytherin. He'd already read Hogwarts: A History and his sister's current edition of Famous Wizards of the Twenty-First Century and so knew all about their dads. Al didn't know if that included Scorp's dad as well and didn't ask. He did want to know if Al was really named after _The_ Albus Dumbledore. Al assured him he was. The other two boys had finally claimed exhaustion from the day's events and closed themselves off in their beds. Scorp climbed onto Al's bed and they'd written quick notes to their parents and sent them off.

"I don't even know if dad will recognize my handwriting," Scorp said, holding his hands out to show Al.

Al enveloped them in his own. "It's all good, Scorp. You've already gone a long way to showing them you aren't like your dad. And you've got the support of the cousins, even Louis will fall in line if it comes to it. He would never go against Nan, you know that."

Scorp chuckled and pulled his hands from Al's to wrap him in a hug. "I'm so glad I have you, Al. You're the best."

Al hugged him back. "Only second to you, Scorp. You staying over here tonight?"

Scorp let him go and sat back. "That okay?"

"Yeah. Like I said. Til we're ready."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: Time jump

"Come on. Get up."

"Grr." Scorpius threw his arm over his eyes as Rose tore open the curtains of Al's bed. He rolled over to press his face against the head of dark hair. "Make her go away, Al."

Something moved over him and Scorpius assumed it must be Al's arm waving his cousin away. "Begone, foul creature. It's too early."

Johnny chuckled from across the room. "You'll never get them up, Rosie. They were up half the night talking again."

Rose pulled on Scorpius's arm and rolled him over. "Come on. It's our first Hogsmeade weekend. We can't miss _anything_."

Scorpius moaned as the sun hit his eyes again. "Ugh!"

"You know, you guys are really getting too big to still share a bed. Even Nan's put an expansion charm on the bed at the Burrow," Rose told the two thirteen year olds.

"If Scorp started sleeping in his bed where would we put our stuff?" Charlie asked indignantly.

Scorpius didn't need to look at his abandoned bed to know his roommate spoke the truth. He'd tossed his and Al's beater bats on the bed last night after practice. On top of robes, books, bags, candy, quills, ink, and Merlin knows what else.

Rose huffed. "Boys! Breakfast in fifteen."

Scorpius kept his eyes closed until he heard the unmistakable sound of retreating feet and a closing door. He blinked his eyes open and rolled over to shake the half asleep boy beside him. Al rolled onto his back and Scorpius reached up and pulled an eyelid up to expose a sleepy green eye.

"I hate you."

Scorpius laughed and ruffled Al's hair. "She's right, Sunshine. Can't miss our first Hogsmeade weekend. James and Lou have been shoving it in our face for two years." Scorpius pulled himself up and climbed out of bed.

"Does this mean we get to rub it in Lil's face now?"

Scorpius dug through his trunk and pulled out a clean set of clothes. "Only if we make it to breakfast. Lil, Roxie, and Hugh."

"Ooh. A three for one," Al said from the bed. "I'll get up for that."

Scorpius raced for the bathroom before Al could get out of bed. "Quick shower, yeah, guys?"

"No." He heard Al running for the door as he slammed it closed and locked it. "I hate you, Scorpius Malfoy."

Scorpius laughed as he stripped and stepped into the shower. He was rinsing his hair when the lock finally clicked and Al stepped inside. "You're a prick, Scorp."

Scorpius laughed as he shut off the water. " _Alohamora_ , dude. It's a first year spell."

"I was trying not to piss myself. Charlie and Johnny weren't a bit of help either. They've gone down already, by the way."

Scorpius stepped into a clean pair of shorts and grabbed his shirt. He shook his head, spraying water everywhere.

"Dude! I'm peeing here."

"You drink too much water," Scorpius told him.

"I don't get up in the middle of the night to take a piss either."

"I have a small bladder. You taking a shower?"

"Nah. I took one after practice last night."

Scorpius turned to his friend. "You did?"

Al nodded as he flushed the loo and washed his hands. "You fell asleep pretty quick last night so I got up and took a shower."

"Oh. Did I? Your conversation must have been pretty boring." Al followed him out of the bathroom and he tossed his dirty clothes aside and waited for Al to change.

"Actually," Al told him as he slipped his jeans on, "you were the one talking. Going on about Arithmancy."

Al ran his fingers through his hair and reached into his trunk to pull out his coin pouch and slipped it into his pocket. He crossed the room to Scorpius and grabbed his hand. Scorpius pulled him to a stop and took a few seconds to fix Al's wild hair. He announced him presentable and they headed down to the common room.

"About time," Rose said as she stood from the couch. She slipped her book in her pocket and grabbed Al's other hand.

"We decided we couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease the Gryffintrio," Scorpius told her as they headed out of the common room. Just as the three of them had been sorted in the same house their first year, Lily, Hugo, and Roxie had all been sorted into Gryffindor.

They reached the Great Hall to see most of the third years and above already done eating and gathered in clusters. James was sitting _on_ the Gryffindor table, surrounded by several of his friends and groupies. He smiled and waved as they entered.

"Oh," Rose said, as if remembering something. "I have to go see if Lucy is done with my Charms book. I'll meet you at the table." She ran off towards the Slytherin table where the twins were eating.

James had extracted himself from his fan club and was making his way over to them. "Incoming," Scorpius warned his friend.

"What? Damn."

"Al. Scorp." James walked up and stepped between them, pushing them apart as he turned to drape his arms across their shoulders. Scorpius felt a momentary rush of anger and his hand felt empty with the loss of Al's.

"What do you want, Jamie?" Al's voice held a hint of annoyance.

"I take it you two are finally embarking on the long awaited expedition to the great Hogsmeade?"

Scorpius snorted. "Take you all month to look up those words, Potter?"

"Shut it, Malfoy," James said before turning to Al. "Look. The Mini-mes are already fuming. If you want to get your shots in I'd do it quick. Lil's about to go Finnigan and start blowing shite up."

Scorpius looked over at the Lion's table and, sure enough, Lily's face was red and her brown eyes were glowing dangerously at Fred and Nicky (who never had insisted they call her Dominique). Roxie and Hugo both had hands on her arms to hold her back. Scorpius looked over at Al and the dark haired boy nodded his agreement. They slipped out from James's arms and crossed to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, sis," Al said as they walked up. "Table's looking a little full over here. Don't know how you can eat around all this vexatious pride. You want to come join us for a bite?"

Roxie and Hugo visibly relaxed as Lily spoke. "That would be wonderful, brother. It's nice to know _some_ people can be mature."

The three youngest Weasley clan stood and followed them to the Ravenclaw table. They settled down and dug into their breakfast. Rosie joined them shortly and the five cousins and Scorpius chatted about the first year’s first month of school. They finally headed off to Hogsmeade once Lily had wheedled the promise of candy from Honeydukes out of her brother.

They started out on one side and hit every shop that looked interesting. They stopped in Spintwitches to grab the latest copy of Quidditch Quarterly, filled Al’s pockets in Honeyduke’s, grabbing a box of Bertie Bott’s and Fizzing Whizbees each for the Gryffintrio, spent almost two hours on Tomes and Scrolls (They were Ravenclaws after all) and stopped by the Wireless Headquarters to say hi to “Uncle” Lee in between broadcasts. With it being the first Hogsmeade weekend Uncle George was overseeing Triple W Too, so naturally they spent another hour loading up Scorpius’s pockets with purchases and “trial” products.

They finally made it back to the Three Broomsticks and the trio settled in for a butterbeer. Nicky stopped by to see if they had enjoyed their first Hogsmeade (they had). Cara and Ariel (now sixth years) stopped by to complain about Advanced Arithmancy before being dragged off by Ariel’s longtime Slytherin boyfriend. Fred stopped by to make sure they had visited his father and gotten a few of the new trial products. Scorpius pulled out a small muggle aeroplane, tapped it with his wand and the craft flew around the room releasing pink, blue, and green bubbles. After five minutes it disappeared with a pop, leaving behind a large glittering W. Fred smiled and moved on. James led a menagerie of Lions, Badgers, and Eagles (the house of Slytherin would never stoop so low as to follow a Gryffindor) and waved as they settled into a back table. Louis ignored them. The twins arrived, squealing about a possible hookup at Puddifoots and dragged Rose off.

Al and Scorpius left the dimly lit building and Scorpius grabbed Al’s hand and led him off towards the Shrieking Shack. They settled under a nearby tree, Scorpius with his back against the trunk and Al laying down, his head in Scorpius’s lap. Scorpius ran his fingers through the messy mop of black hair, flipping it first one way then the other and watching it spring back to its original position as if to say “this is my favorite spot and I’m not leaving.” Scorpius knew how it felt.

Al was pulling candy from his pockets and unwrapped a candy quill. He took a bite and held it up for Scorpius, Scorpius took a bite and grabbed a cauldron cake from Al’s hands.

“It’s nice being out of the school, Scorp. Almost like being back at the Burrow but without all the noise.” Scorpius laughed and took a bite of the cake. “You know what I mean. Everyone’s so wrapped up on their own thing they don’t even notice we’ve disappeared.” Scorpius tore off a chunk of cake and shoved it into Al’s mouth.

“It’s not like anyone would notice anyway. We hardly contribute to the conversations as it is.”

“I told you, the only reason I let you be my friend is ‘cause you’re so quiet.” Al looked up at him and used his thumb to wipe something from the corner of Scorpius’s mouth. He held up the crème covered digit and Scorpius licked the icing off.

Scorpius laughed. “I’m only quiet ‘cause I can’t get a word in edgewise.”

Al smirked up at him. "I didn’t hear you complaining.”

Scorpius laughed and shoved the rest of the uneaten cake into Al’s mouth. “What? Did you say something, Potter?” He grabbed another cake and quickly unwrapped it. “You need to speak more clearly.” He shoved the cake in Al’s mouth. “I can’t understand you.”

Al swallowed as much of the cake as he could and grabbed a handful from around his mouth and smeared it across Scorpius’s face. “Can’t believe you’re wasting perfectly good chocolate cake, Malfoy. Didn’t your Nan teach you better?” Al dug his fingers into Scorpius’s side and Scorpius twisted away, giggling. He retaliated quickly, grabbing at Al’s inner thigh at his most ticklish spot.

“Never had to worry about that ‘cause _someone_ always stole the last of my cake, Albus Severus. You should have gone into Slytherin.”

“Oi,” Al gasped out. “Let’s not get hateful or I might have to point out some Gryffindorish tendencies on your part, Scorpius Hyper- Ugh!”

Scorpius slammed down on top of Al and pressed his hand to the chocolate covered mouth. “You hush your mouth, Mr. Potter.” He could see the twinkle of laughter in Al’s green eyes. “Truce?” He asked after a minute of playful glares.

Al nodded and Scorpius removed his hand, wiping the crumbs on Al’s shirt. He crossed his arms on Al’s chest and rested his chin on his hands. “You know, next time we come out here it’ll probably be cold. Maybe snowing.”

Al nodded. “First time dad went to Hogsmeade it was snowing. He had to sneak out using the map and cloak.”

Al turned his head and Scorpius followed his gaze to see him studying the Shrieking Shack. “People still think it’s haunted. Only now they say it’s Snape’s ghost.”

Al snorted. “Snape would never stick around here. He’d have moved on. Gone to his just rewards.” Al’s hand had somehow made it to Scorpius’s hair and he was threading his fingers through the thin strands. “I dropped my sugar quill.”

Scorpius laid his cheek against his hands, “You’ve got another.” He closed his eyes and let the warm sun wash over him, Al’s fingers moving in his hair, and the steady rise and fall of his best mate’s chest.

“You wasted my cake.”

“I’ll buy you two next time.”

They lapsed into a peaceful silence for several minutes until Al was pushing on Scorpius’s shoulder. “Scorp, you’re on my bladder. I gotta pee.”

Scorpius snorted and rolled off Al. They gathered up the abandoned candy and shoved it back into Al’s pockets. Al picked up the half eaten sugar quill, looked at it longingly and tossed it to the side before standing up and dusting off his jeans. He grabbed Scorpius’s hand and they made their way up to the castle. With unspoken, mutual consent they headed towards the Gryffindor tower and caught a second year coming out. They sent the girl back in to get the trio. Al passed out the Honeyduke’s prizes and Scorpius gave them each a few trial products and the group disappeared behind the portrait. They had just enough time to put their things away before dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little insight into their growing friendship.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Jump... again

By the time Al finished his Astronomy O.W.L practical he was sick of stars, charts, and constellations. He made his way to his room and slipped quietly through the shadows. Charlie’s soft snores and Johnny’s heavier than normal breathing floated from their beds. He let his bag slide to the floor and toed off his trainers while he pulled his robe off. He didn’t even bother pulling on a clean shirt and crossed to his bed in just his shorts. He pulled back the curtain and blinked. He really should not have been surprised to see Scorp sitting up, his wand tip lit with a _lumos_ and notes spread out around him.

“What are you doing?” He demanded with a hiss. “Put those away.” Scorp sighed and they started gathering up the pages. “You should be asleep. You have Arithmancy in the morning.”

Scorp held up the pages, “I know.”

Al grabbed the papers and tossed them on the trunk at the foot of his bed. “Merlin. You’re this bad at O.W.L.s, I’m scared for N.E.W.T.s.” He grabbed Scorp’s wand. “ _Nox._ Now, get under the covers.”

“I hate that my wand accepts you,” Scorp mumbled as he pulled his shirt off and climbed under the sheets.

Al placed their wands on the night table and slipped under the sheets. “No you don’t.” Al snuggled back against Scorp and the blond pressed a kiss to the top of his head as he wrapped his arm around him. Al slid his hand down to rest on Scorp’s thigh. He loved the comforting feel of his friend’s hard muscle beneath his fingers. “Now tell me why you were studying instead of going directly to bed like we discussed.”

“Come on, Al,” Scorp whispered against his neck, “you know I have trouble with the Arab-Egyptian runes. I think Karnsley was high when he deciphered the Pharaoh’s Scroll.”

Al chuckled and ran a soothing hand down Scorp’s thigh. “And you know I know that’s not even going to be on the test. Talk to me, love.” It was a rare endearment he had picked up from Scorp’s mum that he only used when he knew the boy was truly upset.

Scorp’s sigh sent a breath of warm air across Al’s neck. “I’m going to miss you this summer.”

Al squeezed his thigh. “Yeah. Damn your mum’s relatives for insisting on that stupid Italian Villa. Family vacation my arse. Your dad should have put his foot down.”

Scorp chuckled. “As if my dad could deny my mum anything anymore than I can tell you no.”

“You tell me no all the time. ‘No, Al, you can’t have my last bite of cake.’ ‘No, Albus, do your own homework’.”

Scorp moved his leg, jabbing Al in the arse with his knee. “Shut up you green eyed git. You know what I mean. Have I ever said no when it matters?”

“No,” Al sighed the word. He closed his eyes, glad Scorp couldn’t see his face. Because the truth was, he hadn’t asked the _really_ important questions, had he?

“You’ll write me, won’t you?”

Al turned over at Scorp’s soft words and looked into the shining silver eyes. He ran his fingers through the blonde hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Of course, love. Every day if you want. I’ll tell you all about dad and Jamie’s latest fight, Lily’s newest boyfriend, how many times Nan asks Vicky when she and Teddy are going to start a family.”

“Water the Agapanthuses for me?”

Al smiled. “Always. Can’t let our children die. I shall water them with my tears,” he added dramatically.

Scorp pushed Al away and he rolled onto his back. “Berk.”

Al chuckled. “Go to sleep. Last test tomorrow.”

“Thank, Merlin. Night, Al. Love you.”

“Love you too, Scorp,” Al replied on a yawn. Both boys were soon fast asleep, their hands reaching for each other in the night.

 

Scorpius stepped through the Floo and was once again reminded of that day so many years ago. And just as then, Mr. Potter was the first face to pop into view. His green eyes, so much like his son’s lit up with excitement.

“Scorpius, you’re back.”

“Scorp?” Nan said from the kitchen. She walked out in her familiar floral apron, wide grin plastered across her face. “Scorpius dear.” She crossed the room and pulled him into a warm hug. He was infinitely more pleased Father had agreed to return a week earlier so he was able to visit the Burrow before school. Nan grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back to survey him. “Look at you. Italy agrees with you.”

Scorpius blushed. He knew his time in the Italian sun had, if not tanned him, at least put a little color in him. Not to mention his daily swims and walks along the beach or the quaint little towns had helped build a few muscles that quidditch had overlooked.

“I’d much rather be here,” he replied honestly.

She chuckled and ruffled his hair. “Yes, we all know where you’d rather be. He’s out by the Agapanthuses.”

He flashed Nan a grateful smile. “Thanks, Nan.” He tried to slow his steps as he walked through the house and across the backyard to the broom shed. Another flashback when he saw Al on his knees, bent over another new row of holes. Even from this angle, Scorpius could tell Al had filled out. Al and his dad had been doing manual renovations on the old Black house, apparently Scorpius wasn’t the only one that had discovered previously unknown muscles. Scorpius watched Al’s muscles ripple under his shirt as he dug into the ground. Al brought the spade up and slammed it into the ground.

“Still can’t cut it like butter, Al?”

Al froze, his head slowly rising as if afraid to let himself look, afraid his ears might be deceiving him. Scorpius leaned his forearm against the corner of the shed and leaned into it. Green eyes finally met grey, widening in amazement. In one swift movement Al was up, barreling towards him. Scorpius barely had time to brace himself before Al had his arms around him, face buried in his neck.

“You’re here,” the dark haired boy breathed.

Scorpius wrapped his arms around his friend. “Yeah,” he whispered against the familiar black hair. His hand slid up and down the muscled back and he blinked back tears. What was it about this moment that made him feel he was truly, finally home? “Yeah. I finally got dad to agree to come back a week early.”

Al stepped back and scrutinized him, much like Nan had. “You look good. Finally getting some muscles on that scrawny arse of yours.”

Scorpius poked Al in the side. “Look who’s talking, muscle man. Been taking those muggle steroids?”

“Shut up, Malfoy.” Al teased, pressing a palm against his chest in a mock attempt to push him away.

Scorpius grabbed his wrist and pulled it away. “Get your filthy hands off me. Look. I’m covered in dirt now,” And he was. A large brown smudge covered the front of his blue tee and no doubt more dirt was on his back where Al had gripped him. “If I go home like this mum might not let me come back.”

Al bit at his lower lip. “It’s just dirt. It’ll wash off. Yeah?”

Scorpius smiled back and yanked on the wrist still in his grasp. Al stumbled forward and wrapped him in another hug. “Yeah. It’ll wash,” Scorpius whispered against his ear.

“Missed you.”

“Missed you too, git.”

Al pulled back and swiped at his eyes. "Well, come on, Scorp. Agapanthus don’t plant themselves.”

He dropped to his knees and picked up his fallen spade. Scorpius reached down into the basket and pulled out the extra spade and dropped beside Al. Al turned to smile at him and, when he smiled back, knocked his shoulder against Scorpius’s. Scorpius turned back to the ground before him and stabbed the spade into the unworked soil. They finished two holes each and were working on their third when Al finally spoke.

“Scorp. There’s something I gotta tell you and I hope it won’t ruin our friendship but you deserve to know. ‘Cause the cousin know and if it gets out it might affect you and I just don’t think I could live with myself if I hurt you and I-“

“Albus.” Al looked guiltily up at him.

“Sorry.” He blushed and looked back down at the hole he was barely pretending to clear out.

Scorpius placed a hand on Al’s arm. “You’re my best mate, Al. I doubt you could do anything to hurt me.”

Al took a deep breath and stared down into the hole. “I’m gay, Scorp.”

Scorpius felt the blood rush from his head, his stomach turned and his heart threatened to pound through his chest. He’d wondered… thought maybe… but to hear the words.

“Scorp? Sorpius?” Al’s wavering voice broke through the fog.

Scorpius blinked. “Wow, Al. That’s-um, quite a summer you must have had.”

Al chuckled nervously. “Actually, I’ve suspected for a while, but I decided it was time to sit down and really figure it out. Without you around to distract me I had plenty of time for introspection.”

“Find anything useful?” Scorpius teased.

“Git. So we- we’re okay?”

Scorpius gave Al a you-must-be-an-idiot look.  “Your sexuality is not going to change how I feel about you, Al.”

Al seemed to visibly relax. “Good. It’s just, with us being so close, when it comes out I know people are gonna talk about us.”

Scorpius snorted. “People have been talking about us since they found out we share a bed.”

Al turned back to his hole and tapped the spade against the edge of it. “I’ll understand if you want to move back to your bed.”

“Back? I’ve never slept in that bed, Al.” Scorpius paused. “Would you feel better if we didn’t share a bed?”

Al’s hand shot out and grabbed Scorpius’s. “Merlin, No. I’m not ready for things to change between us, Scorp. I don’t want to stop holding your hand. I don’t want to stop stealing the last bite of your cake. I don’t want to stop falling asleep next to you at night.. You’re my best mate, Scorp.  I love you.”

“I love you too, Al. But I wouldn’t mind if you stopped stealing my cake.”

Al laughed and pulled Scorpius into another hug. “Never.”

 

Scorpius was reading through his Ancient Runes essay when the door flew open.

“Scorpy.”

He marked through a line and made the appropriate correction, reread the passage and nodded approval.

“Scorpy.”

He grabbed the bottle of ink before Al could knock it over as he launched himself onto the bed.

“Scorpeeeeee.”

Scorpius capped the ink, gathered up his book, rolled up the parchment and set it on the table beside the bed. He stretched out on the bed and leaned his back against the headboard. Al immediately snuggled up against him and rested his head on Scorpius’s chest. Scorpius reached over and plucked the sugar quill from Al’s hand. He took a bite and handed it back.

“What?” he finally asked.

“It’s even worse now. I’ve got guys throwing themselves at me and girls swearing they can make me straight.”

Almost two months. They had almost made it to Halloween before the news broke. Scorpius hated it. It had been bad enough when the girls had fawned over Al, but now a quarter of the male population of Hogwarts was chasing after him as well. Scorpius ran his fingers through Al’s hair.

“It’ll die down,” he assured him.

“It sucks. I just want to be left alone.” Al held up the sugar quill and Scorpius wrapped his fingers around Al’s to guide the candy to his mouth. He bit off another piece and rested his chin in the dark hair. He trailed his fingers up and down Al’s arm, the quidditch-toned muscles playing as Al sucked on his sugar quill.

“Hooch has banned all non-quidditch players from the pitch during practice times,” Scorpius told him.

Al sighed. “At least we’ll have that. I-“

“Dammit, Al,” the two looked up as Charlie and Johnny burst into the room. Johnny tossed a blue and red box on Scorpius’s bed. “If I have to deliver one more box of sweets to you I’m going to start telling everyone you’re _my_ boyfriend.”

Johnny flopped onto his bed and Charlie fingered the blue and red box, lifting the lid slightly with a sigh. “Perfectly good chocolate gone to waste. You sure we can’t have just one, mate?”

“I wouldn’t,” Rose said, appearing in the doorway. “My dad made that mistake once. Unless you _want_ to fall in love with whatever girl sent those.”

Charlie snatched his hand away from the box. “Oh, um, no. I mean, I’m sure she’s perfectly lovely but, um, well- I’d prefer someone who didn’t think she had to drug me to get my attention. Like you. I mean, someone like you. ‘Cause you’d never, you know, try to drug someone. Not that you need to. Drug someone, I mean. I’m just… gonna… yeah.”

Scorpius chuckled as Charlie slipped from the room, red faced and lowered eyes. Rose watched him go, her own face suspiciously red. Scorpius lowered his head to Al’s ear.

“Nan and Pop are going to be _so_ disappointed in Rosie.”

“What are you two whispering about?” She glared at them.

Al chuckled, the soft sound filling Scorpius with warmth. “His family’s a Sacred twenty-eight. Both sides,” Scorpius told Al.

Al mock gasped. “Rosie, how could you? You don’t deserve the title Blood Traitor. Tsk. Tsk.”

Rosie glanced back at the door Charlie had just left through and her blush deepened. “Fuck off, you two.” She shot them two fingers and stalked from the room.

Johnny laughed as he stood up. “You should cut her some slack, guys. She’s been crushing on him since third year. Besides his dad’s a coin carrier so he can’t be all bad.” Johnny lobbed a small white sphere towards them and Scorpius caught it.

Al pulled it from his hand. “What’s this?”

“It’s called a baseball. We went to New York this summer and dad took me to a game. Look.” Al pulled himself from Scorpius’s chest and they made room for Johnny to sit on the bed. Johnny pulled out a book and sat down, opening it to show them the pictures. “You hit the ball with a bat and try to make it around all the bases before the ball makes its way back to the pitcher. Or something like that.

They flipped through the book Johnny had bought the New York MACUSA gift shop, watching the pictures play out before them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, getting to the good stuff. No, not sex. Read the rating.

Al was nervous. Fuck was he nervous. His heart was pounding, his palms were sweating, his knee was bouncing faster than a newly freed Bouncing Bulb and he was fairly certain he was halfway to chewing a hole through his bottom lip. Fuck!

“Al!”

Al whipped his head towards Rosie’s voice. “What?”

“I said did you hear from Scorp over the hols? The train is due to leave in five minutes and I haven’t seen him.”

Al glanced around the compartment, he hadn’t realized it had gotten so full. Rosie, Charlie, and Johnny sat across from him and the twins had settled in next to him. He checked the seat beside him to make sure there was room for his best mate. There was. Barely. It would be a tight squeeze. They’d be pressed up against each other. Thigh to thigh. Fuck!

“Al!”

“What?” He winced at the vehemence in his voice. “Sorry. Yeah. He should-“

The door to the compartment slid open and the tall blonde walked in, grinning. Al jumped to his feet and threw his arms around Scorp. ”You’re here.”

Scorp chuckled, the sound vibrating in his chest. Merlin it felt good to be back with his best mate. “Yeah. Did you think I got lost?”

Al chuckled as he grabbed Scorp’s hand and pulled him down into the seat beside him. “Wouldn’t surprise me if you did.”

“Hush up you git. I had- something to take care of.”

“Well, at least you’re here now,” Rosie said. “Al’s been on edge all day.”

Scorp squeezed his hand. “You okay?” Concern laced his voice.

Al smiled reassuringly up at him and squeezed back. “I’m good now.”

Scorp’s eyes ran over him, assessing him, before returning the smile. “Good. How was your holiday?”

Al rolled his eyes. “I wrote you all about it.”

Scorp raised one shoulder in a half shrug. “I know. I just like to hear you talk.” He lifted the corner of his mouth in an impish smirk showing Al that dimple. “I’m so used to it.”

Al chuckled and bumped Scorp’s shoulder with his own. He spent the next half hour telling little anecdotes that he had only hinted at or left out of his letters completely.

 

By the time the welcome feast was over, Al was ready for his bed. A long train ride, too much food, and loud conversations had exhausted him.

“You okay?”

He heard the concern in Scorp’s voice and yawned. “Yeah. Just ready for bed.”

“Well, come on then,” Scorp laid his hand against the small of Al’s back and guided him up the stairs. “Let’s get out of these robes and under the covers. I promise not to keep you up all night.”

Al chuckled. He wanted nothing more than to slide under the soft sheets and curl up against Scorp. He’d missed the other boy’s warmth over the holidays. The familiar feel of his arm wrapped around him, warm breath puffing against his sensitive neck. The way Scorp’s leg would sometimes insinuate itself between Al’s knees and they’d wake in a tangle of limbs. Or when Al would wake in the middle of the night, having turned to face Scorp, their lips so close they were almost kissing, and Al would feel the small huffs of breath ghost across his lips.  A groan escaped his lips and Scorp’s hand moved up and down reassuringly.

“Almost there, Al. You can make it,” he teased.

Al nodded, not correcting Scorp’s assumption. Besides, what would he say? Oh, that groan wasn’t from exhaustion. It was because I’m so fucking turned on by you I can’t help but imagine what it would be like to press my naked body against yours and spend the night whispering words of love to you. Al bit back a snort. Yeah, that would go over bloody fantastic. That would send Scorp back to his own bed, if not back to London.

“I might take a quick shower before bed, though.” Yes, that’s what he’d do. Take a shower and wank himself raw before climbing into bed with his best mate and hopefully he wouldn’t wake up with his cock rutting against Scorp’s leg. He’d only done that once before learning the benefits of a pre-bed shower. Thankfully Scorp had been completely out of it and hadn’t woken as Al had gasped his release the second he himself had woken. His best mate hadn’t felt Al pulse against his hard thigh, hadn’t felt Al’s spunk spilling across his leg, and hadn’t felt the rush of magic as Al had cleaned them up before disappearing into the bathroom to catch his breath. Guilt had kept Al up the rest of the night. After that he’d made sure to take a shower every night before bed.

“That sounds good. If you’re fast enough, I might try to get one in too,” Scorp said as they followed several other ‘Claws into the tower.

Rosie was in the corner talking to a couple of third years, so they waved to her as they passed through the common room. The first thing Al noticed when they entered their dorm was that they were the first ones in. The second thing he noticed was the black rose. He glanced over at Scorp who looked at him and shrugged. They crossed the room and Al was finally able to see that the rose was actually a dark cobalt blue, not black, and it sat atop a folded cream-colored parchment. Al reached for it but Scorp grabbed his arm.

“Dammit, Al. Don’t be a fucking moron.”

Al felt his cheeks heat up at his stupid mistake. “Yeah. Sorry, love.” He waved his hand over the rose and note. “Do your little scan thing, Mr. future curse breaker.”

Scorpius pulled his wand out and mumbled a few words. A soft yellow light pulsed around the objects. “Stasis charm on the rose and a Quick-Quotes Quill was used on the note. It’s safe.”

Al reached down and picked up the note. “Welcome Back” was written in fancy curlicue across the outside. He flipped it open.

> If I had a flower for every time I thought of you  
>  I could walk through my garden forever.  
>     -Alfred Lord Tennyson

Was scrawled in more fancy script and under that a small bud that slowly opened into a full-bloomed rose before closing and reopening again. He handed the note to Scorp and picked up the beautiful full bloomed rose. He absentmindedly ran his fingers up the thorn-less stem.

“Who’s Alfred Tennyson? Do we know him?”

“Know who?”

Al looked up as Charlie and Johnny entered the room.

“Alfred Tennyson,” Al supplied.

“He’s a muggle poet from the mid 1800s. Why?” Johnny said helpfully as he kicked his trainers off.

Scorp held up the card. “Al has a secret admirer.”

“Really?” Charlie said, reaching for the note.

“It could have been for you,” Al said as he grabbed the note before Charlie could snag it.

Scorp snorted. “It was on your bed.”

“Which we both share,” Al pointed out. “Anyone knows not to put anything on your bed unless you want it to get lost.”

“Hush up and go take your shower. Other people might need in there.” Scorp said as he plucked the card and rose from his hands.

Al shrugged and crossed over to his trunk to pull out fresh nightclothes. He felt Scorp behind him a second before he spoke.

“I transfigured an empty ink bottle into a vase. Did you want to keep the note?”

Al turned to see the blonde standing next to him. He took the note and slipped it into his copy of _A Thousand Herbs For Protection and Health_ his godfather had given him for Christmas. “Thanks.” He stood and was enveloped by Scorp’s unique smell. His slowly softening cock took interest once again and Al couldn’t get into the shower fast enough. He’d think about the rose later.

 

"Earth to Al."

Al shook his head and looked up at Rosie across the breakfast table. "Huh?"

She gave him an odd look. "Where's your head at today? Classes haven't even started and you're a million miles away."

"Al's got a secret admirer," Scorp teased beside him.

Rosie's eyes widened in glee. "Really? What happened?"

Al felt his face flush. "It's nothing."

Scorp bumped his shoulder against Al's. "He got a rose and a welcome back note last night that said something about picking flowers in a garden."

Rosie furrowed her brows. "What?"

"If I had a flower for every time I thought of you, I could walk through my garden forever," Al recited.

"Aw, Al, that's so sweet. I love you too," Rosie winked at him.

Al rolled his eyes. "That's what the card said. It's a poem or something by some Tennyson guy."

"Are we still discussing Al's love letter?" Charlie asked as he sat down beside Rosie.

She looked over at the boy that had begun to take up a considerable part of her free time. "You saw it?"

He shook his head as he bit into his eggs. "Not the note. He stuffed it away before I could. But I saw the rose. I didn't know roses were blue."

Rosie looked back at Al. "Blue?"

Al shrugged. "I didn't know blue roses even existed."

Rosie shook her head. "They don't. Not naturally. I mean muggle scientist developed a blue rose, per se, several years ago. But it's more of a quasi-blue than a real blue. Of course there's dye in the water, but it wouldn't give the rose a completely blue hue."

"Who wants a blue rose?" Lucy asked from behind Al. "Here's your book back, Rosie. Thanks again."

Rosie took the book Lucy held out. "Al got a blue rose from a secret admirer."

"Why blue?"

Al shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe they knew it was my favorite color."

"Or maybe," Scorp put in, "it's 'cause you're Ravenclaw."

"You know," Lily said from beside him and Al wondered how long she'd been there, "Aunt Luna says in the language of flowers a blue rose represents the unattainable. Or a mystery. You should know that, Al."

"The language of flowers?" Charlie said.

Al nodded. He should have remembered that. A few years ago, Uncle Neville had discovered what the muggles called Floriology and had spent months explaining the different symbology of flowers and colors to anyone who would listen.

"Oh, yeah," Scorp said. "Floriology. Uncle Nev was crazy about that stuff. Hey 'member when he walked us through Nan's garden and pointed out _every_ flower and told us what it meant?"

Al laughed. "You were bored out of your mind. I was almost tempted to show him our Agapanthuses."

Scorp growled at him. "I'd have run over there and dug each and every one of them up before he could see them."

Al laughed and reached over to squeeze Scorp's arm reassuringly. "I know. That's why I didn't."

 

"Do you really think I have a secret admirer?" Al asked Scorp that evening as he cuddled against him, basking in the warmth of the lean body against his back.

"Well, I don’t think it was for me," Scorp answered as his fingers played through Al's hair.

"It's too bad really," he said thoughtfully.

"What? That it wasn't for me?"

"No. Not that you don't deserve it," Al said quickly. "Just that, it's wasted on me."

Scorp's fingers froze. "What do you mean, wasted on you?"

Al shrugged. "It's just pointless, is all. I mean, I doubt I could come to care for anyone right now."

"I thought you were gay, not asexual."

Al turned over on his back to look up at Scorp. "I am. Gay, I mean. Just… I'm not looking for a relationship right now."

Scorp smiled cheekily down at him. "What? Not ready to explore all that gay sexy time stuff?" His hand shot under the covers and long fingers dug into Al's side.

Al jerked away, laughing uncontrollably. "Stop that, you cheeky git." Scorp chuckled and pulled Al back across the bed. Al sighed. "I'm sure I wouldn't mind exploring, but I'm not going to jump in the sack with the first bloke that gives me flowers."

"You already did, remember?" Scorp wiggled his eyebrows. "That's why we're still sharing a bed."

"Shut up, you."

Scorp chuckled. "Good night, Al. Love you."

"Night, Scorp. Love you too."

 

With school back in session, Al didn't have much time to ponder the significance of the rose. It was there to greet him each morning and wish him goodnight, a solitary figure on his bedside table. By Wednesday he had already begun receiving letters from the other cousins about his "secret admirer". It seemed the younger members of the Potter-Weasley clan had been busy. Al rolled his eyes and stuffed the latest letter in his pocket.

"It's got to be a Ravenclaw, right, Scorp?" He asked later that night.

"Sure, Al. Or someone who's friends with a Ravenclaw. Or someone who has a house elf. Or knows a house elf that would help them."

"Shut up, Scorp."

"Good night, Al."

Al hmphed. "Love you."

Scorp chuckled. "Love you too."

 

"No," Rosie told Charlie as the four of them entered the common room after dinner on Sunday. "You are much better to use Miranda Goshawks Guide to Herbology."

"Yes," Scorp agreed. "Uncle Nev- I mean Professor Longbottom says hers is the most comprehensive guide. Toots is okay, but his research was more in line with potions related-"

"There you guys are!" The quartet looked up as Johnny jumped up from a chair beside the fireplace, a large knowing grin on his face.

"What's up?" Charlie enquired.

"Al's got another rose," he smirked.

"What?" Al looked over at his friends and the five sixth years headed up to the dorm. "No one touches it until Scorp does his scan."

"You think it might be a trick?"  Charlie asked.

"Well, he is Harry Potter's look-alike son," Rosie pointed out.

They all stepped into the room and, as if struck by a spell, froze to stare at the fully bloomed rose in the middle of Al's bed. Scorp was the first to move, cautiously approaching the bed, wand drawn. Al watched as the pulsing yellow light encompassed the objects. He looked up at Al.

"Another stasis charm and Quick-Quotes Quill."

Al crossed the room, aware of the others following him. He picked up the rose, "Yellow," and handed it to Scorp as he picked up the card. There was nothing written on the front this time so he flipped it open.

"What's yellow mean in that Floorology stuff?" Charlie asked.

"Flor-i-ology," Rosie corrected. "And I think it means friendship."

"Or jealousy," Scorp added. "What?" he asked defensively when the others looked over at him. "My mum wanted to plant yellow roses last year and Nana Cissy said nothing that represented such bitter feelings as jealousy was going to mar her beautiful garden. And I quote."

Al chuckled. "I'm pretty sure it's supposed to represent friendship in this case."  
  
He handed the card to Scorp and took back the rose.

"A single rose can be my garden; a single friend, my world. Leo Buscaglia," Scorp read out loud.

"Buscaglia," Rose said. "He's an American author. They call him Dr. Love. Victoire has several of his books. You remember, Scorp? She was mad for him last summer."

Scorp nodded as Al placed the new rose in the vase. "Yellow and blue. Almost Ravenclaw colors."

"Or a mysterious new friend," Rose supplied.

"Maybe someone wants to be your friend but is too afraid to approach you."

The other four Ravenclaws stared at Johnny incredulously. "How did you end up in Ravenclaw?" Scorp demanded.

Johnny blushed. Al looked up from where he had been studying the two roses. "How long do you think this is going to go on? I mean, if they're using color charms there's a whole rainbow of possibilities."

"But only so many that actually _mean_ something," Rose pointed out.

"And if it's a secret admirer, they wouldn't want to give you something like a black rose because that's like death or something," Johnny added.

"It could go on all year," Scorp said as he sat down on the bed.

"All year," Al whined "The suspense."

Rose chuckled. "Valentines is next month," Charlie said with a blush, his eyes flitting towards Rose.

"That's six roses," Rose said, "assuming they keep it up every Sunday until them."

"A dozen actually," Scorp said after a minute of silence.

"What?" Rose blinked owlishly at him.

Scorp held out the card and she took it. "There's a drawing of a blooming rose on the note. There was one on the previous note as well." Al nodded, remembering the flowering bud. "So, if whomever it is keeps putting the roses on the notes, that's technically two roses a week."

"An even dozen," Johnny said in awe. "Da always gets mum a dozen red roses for Valentine's. He says it's like asking her to be his again every year. Mushy shite if you ask me. Ow." Johnny stepped away from Rose and rubbed at his arm where her elbow had connected.

Al glanced at the two single roses. "I think I'd prefer the reveal sooner rather than later. I don't like wasting people's time."

Scorp grabbed his arm and pulled him down on the bed beside him. "Hey, I told you. You are not a waste of time. Obviously someone really cares about you and has taken the time and energy to come up with a way to make you feel special, before they confront you. And if they really care about you, they'll only want you to be happy. Even if that means it's not with them."

"Yeah," Charlie agreed. "Besides, you don't even know who it is. Might be some really hot bloke who makes your insides go to mush and your outsides go har-"

"Charlie!" Rosie cut him off, blushing furiously. "But, he's right, Al. Just keep an open mind."

He nodded and smiled up at his friends. "Thanks, guys. I guess it is kind of sweet."

"Aww," Scorp said, knocking his shoulder against Al's. "Someone's a closet romantic."

"Had to leave something in the closet," Johnny teased.

"Fuck off, the lot of you," Al said, even as his face burned hot.


	8. Chapter 8

The following Sunday, none of the Weasley-Potter clan were risking getting their information second hand. The second Al finished his dinner and stood up four Ravenclaws, one Slytherin, One Hufflepuff, and three Gryffindors were suddenly done eating as well. Al felt his face burning as he made his way out of the Great Hall, thankful for Scorp's reassuring hand on his back. Behind him, Lily and Roxie giggled, Molly and Lucy whispered, and Hugo snorted with derision but wasn't about to miss out on anything.

Charlie answered the riddle and waited for the non-Ravenclaws to enter the common room. Several other Ravenclaws watched half-heartedly as the troop made its way to the boy's dorm. Lily and Roxie squealed when they saw the rose and Al had to grab Lily to keep her from racing to the bed before Scorp ran the diagnostic.

"Same," he declared and Al crossed over to pick up the rose and note.

"White," he said before dropping it into the vase with the others. He unfolded the parchment and read the two lines to himself before reading them out loud. "My love is like a rose divided into two; the leaves I give to others, but the rose I give to you. Unknown. And there's another flowering rose beneath it."

"What does white mean?" Johnny asked.

"Innocence," Rosie offered.

"Purity," Lily added.

"Secrecy," Molly, ever the Slytherin, contributed.

"So," Charlie said, "blue for mystery, yellow for friendship, and white for secrecy. Does that mean you have a mysterious friend with a secret?"

The group broke out in gales of laughter. Al sat down on the bed and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Actually, I think it does."

"So what comes next?" The small group turned to the quiet Hufflepuff.

"What do you mean?" Hugo asked his cousin.

"Pink for admiration? Purple for enchanted?" She asked, recalling Uncle Neville's lectures.

"Ooh," Roxie cut in, "Orange for passion. He wants to rock your world, cousin."

Al felt his face heat up and he buried it against Scorp's stomach. Scorp patted his head reassuringly, the laughter rumbling through his body. Al pushed him away.

"Git." He glared at his cousins. "Don't you guys have rooms to go to?"

 

Al was in trouble. Merlin, was he in trouble. He was in love with his best friend. Of course, he'd always loved Scorp, but over the last year, he'd begun to realize he was actually _in_ love with his best mate. He'd had every intention of talking to him their first night back. Every intention of seeing if maybe, just maybe, there might be more. But then the damn rose had appeared. Now everyone was encouraging him to give his "secret admirer" a chance, including Scorp. And it hurt. If he were honest with himself, he wanted Scorp to react. He wanted Scorp to tear the cards up, blast the roses to oblivion and demand whoever it was to stay away from "his Al". Instead the infuriating man just sat there, his polite smile in place as Al read the notes, had even transfigured the vase they sat in. Sometimes Al wanted to wipe that cold, public smile from Scorp's face.

Al tilted his head back and let the water flow over his face. He sighed. Who was he kidding? He loved everything about Scorp, even his seemingly cold, impolite smile. Because that's just how he was. He was the friend that sat in the back of the group, indulgent smile plastered to his face while you made idiotic choices. And when those idiotic choices came back to bite you on the arse he was the first friend to offer a shoulder to cry on. Dammit, why did he have to be so perfect? And why couldn't the roses be from him? He closed his eyes, laughing, as he imagined Scorp trapped in a corner with Uncle Nev, listening to the man lecture on floriology for hours just to learn the meaning of roses. He imagined Scorpius pouring over books, looking for just the right quote. The words from the yellow rose note echoed in his mind. "…a single friend, my world," and didn't that perfectly explain Scorp for him?

At least Scorp hadn't tried to distance himself from Al. He was still there every night to wrap him in his arms. Damn. How bad did he long to press his lips to Scorps? To just tilt his head that tiny fraction when Scorp bent to kiss his temple. The feel of Scorp's hands playing across his chest as Al moved over him, the two of them lost in each other as Al claimed his best friend's body. To see Scorp's head thrown back in ecstasy as he came, breathing Al's name. Al reached down and furiously pulled at his hard cock.

He'd give the secret admirer until Valentines. If he didn't reveal himself by then, too bad. No way was he waiting six months to talk to Scorp. Not after waiting so long to discover his feelings.

 

Al didn't even flinch when the small Weasley contingency followed him out of the Great Hall after dinner Sunday. Scorp slipped his hand in Al's and leaned closer.

"We could head out to the lake and spend the next hour just wandering idly around. See if they follow."

Al chuckled. "Maybe next week I'll bring dad's cloak and slip from the room when they aren't looking."

"You two stop plotting how to lose us," Rosie yelled from the back.

"Yeah. If you try to slip away, We'll just go wait for you in your dorm room."

"Merlin, Molly. You're such a Slytherin," her twin laughed.

"It's not a bad plan," Hugo said.

"And where do you lot think you are going?" All ten students froze and turned to see their Herbology professor standing at the foot of the stairs they had been heading up, his blonde hair glinting in the candlelight.

"Just family time, Professor," Molly answered.

Uncle Nev's eyes roamed over the crowd. "I see at least two who are not family. Well, technically three," he looked apologetically at Scorp who just shrugged. "This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain line of inquiry I received recently from your father would it, Albus?"

Al met his godfather's knowing hazel eyes. "I wouldn't know what you and my father converse about, sir, so I can't really say."

He saw the familiar twinkle appear in the man's eyes. "I suppose you wouldn't, Albus. Well, if you have any questions or need advice you know where my office is." His eyes roamed over the small crowd. "That goes for all of you." He waved his hand in a shooing motion. "Run along. And don't do anything your parents would do." His eyes landed on the twins, "except you two." He sighed. "If only you were more like your parents."

The small mob turned and hurried up the stairs. Their steps seemed to become more hurried the closer they got to the Ravenclaw tower. Even Al had to admit he was curious as to what he would find. Johnny had the riddle answered and the door opened by the time they all arrived. No one paid attention to them as they tromped through the common room. Scorp gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as they stepped into the dorm room. He looked at Al for approval and Al nodded. He released his hand and crossed to the bed to cast the spell.

"It's good."

Al walked over and picked up the rose.

"Another white rose?" Roxie asked.

"No," Al answered and showed them the top of the flower that had touches of red across the tip of the petals.

"That's beautiful," Lily exclaimed.

"But what does it mean?" Lucy said.

"Unity," Rosie answered. "Back in the 1400s the House of Lancaster was at war with the House of York. The symbol of the House of York was a white rose, likewise, a red rose symbolized the House of Lancaster. When Henry Tudor from the House of Lancaster eventually assumed the throne, he married Elizabeth of York, finally ending the feud. Therefore, a red and white rose came to represent the unity of the feuding families." She looked around at her gaping cousins. "What? Mum says muggle history in just as important as Wizarding history."

"I think it also represents an innocent love or something like that," Lily said, eyeing her odd cousin.

Charlie snorted, "As if anything about Al is innocent."

The small group chuckled. "Why don't you just read the note," Roxie suggested.

Al handed the rose to Scorp, who placed it in the vase. Al picked up the note and flipped it open. "It's a poem this time," he told them, "with the blooming rose."

"Well, at least the guy's consistent," Hugo said.

Al sat on the bed and began reading, his cheeks growing hotter with each line his eyes scanned. He couldn't show them this. He read through it again.

 

> The red rose whispers of **passion** ,  
>  And the white rose breathes of **love** ;  
>  Oh, the red rose is a falcon  
>  And the white rose is a dove.
> 
> But I send you a cream-white rosebud,  
>  With a flush on its petal tips;  
>  For the love that is purest and sweetest  
>  Has a **kiss of desire** on the lips.
> 
> -John Boyle O'Reilly

He stared at the words on the parchment.

"Al?"

He looked up at Scorp's soft word. He shook his head and slipped the note under his leg. "You guys can all go back to your dorms," he told them.

"What?" Lily and Roxie exclaimed.

"Come on, cuz. Don't leave us hanging," Hugo pleaded.

"Must have been pretty good," Johnny teased.

"Oh, hell no," Molly said, pushing through the younger kids.

Scorp moved in front of Al. "Don't!" Al had rarely heard that tone in his friend's voice. "He doesn't have to tell us anything. If he wants to keep his letters private that's his prerogative. He doesn't come demanding to read _your_ private letters."

"Scorp's right," Rosie said. "The other notes weren't bad, but obviously they've gotten a bit more personal. Give Al his privacy. Come on, it's getting late."

Al kept his head down and listened as the cousins shuffled out. Eventually, he and Scorp were the only ones left in the room, as Charlie and Johnny had followed Rosie out. Scorp moved around the bed and climbed in. His hands reached up and pulled Al back against him. Laying them down on the bed. Al grabbed the note and moved back against Scorp. Scorp kissed the top of his head.

"You okay, love?"

He nodded and sighed. "You're the best, Scorp."

"Only second to you, love."

Al rolled over and held the note up for Scorp. Scorp shook his head. "It's okay, Scorp. I _want_ you to read it. I'd never hide anything from you."

Scorp studied him for several long seconds before nodding and taking the note. Al watched his friend's face as he scanned the poem. There was a slight widening of his eyes and his cheeks pinked slightly.

"That's, um," Scorp said, handing the note back, "quite intriguing. I can say, I honestly think the rose is more a visible representation of the poem rather than a symbolic token of unity and that poem does _not_ embody innocent love, as Lily suggested. Not with those words emphasized."

Al snorted. "I quite concur on that front. Who do you think it could be, Scorp?"

Scorp scoffed. "I'm not even going to try to guess other people's feelings in regards to you, Al. You're big enough of a puzzle for me."

Al knocked his knee against Scorp's. "I thought you had me figured out years ago, Scorp."

Grey eyes studied him earnestly and Al felt his heart jump at the intense look. "I could study you for centuries, Albus Severus, and never totally understand you. No one will ever know _you_ completely."

"You do," Al insisted quietly. "You know me better than myself sometimes."

Scorp chuckled and brushed a strand of hair out of Al's face. "Just because I can tell when you prefer a sugar quill to a cauldron cake doesn't mean I understand you completely. Besides, I like a little mystery."

Al's breath caught in his chest and his stomach did a flip. "I-"

"Knock. Knock." Al turned to see Johnny standing guiltily at the door. "You okay?"

Al nodded and sat up, secretly grateful for the interruption. He had made a silent promise to his secret admirer to give him until Valentines, It wouldn't be fair to admit his feelings to Scorp until he'd reached the unspoken deadline. Damn his Gryffindorish sense of fair play.

"Yeah, you're good, Johnny," he told the boy. He clutched the note in his hand and went over to his trunk to put it with the others. "Is there an O'Reilly here?" He looked at the other boy as he closed his trunk. His eyes flicked to Scorp was had pulled out his Charms essay again.

"There's Patrick O'Reilly, but he's a second year Slytherin. He had an older brother Michael in Ravenclaw, but he was in James's year."

"Hmm. Okay." His body was still hot from being so close to Scorp. "I'm gonna take a quick shower."

 

"It's beautiful," Lily gasped.

And it was. Each petal a vivid yellow that abruptly deepened to a crimson red around the edges so that from the top it could easily be mistaken for a dark orange, almost red rose.

"And what does that combination mean? Another history lesson, Rosie?" Charlie teased.

She shook her head. "No. Uncle Nev never mentioned that color." She looked around at her other cousins but they all shrugged or shook their heads as well.

"The note," Lily suggested.

He unfolded the parchment. "Another poem." He settled on the bed and began to read.

 

> Some say love, it is a river  
> that drowns the tender reed  
> Some say love, it is a razor  
> that leaves your soul to bleed  
> Some say love, it is a hunger  
> an endless aching need  
> I say love, it is a flower  
> and you, it's only seed
> 
> It's the heart, afraid of breaking  
> that never learns to dance  
> It's the dream, afraid of waking  
> that never takes the chance  
> It's the one who won't be taken  
> who cannot seem to give  
> And the soul, afraid of dying  
> that never learns to live  
>   
> When the night has been too lonely  
> and the road has been too long  
> And you think that love is only  
> for the lucky and the strong  
> Just remember in the winter  
> far beneath the bitter snow  
> Lies the seed that with the sun's love,  
> In the spring becomes the rose
> 
>    (Written by Gordon Mills)

"Uh oh, he's blushing again," Roxie whispered.

He shook his head. "No. It's not that bad." He handed it to Rosie and she read it out loud.

"Aww," Roxie and Lily cooed.

"Good grief," Hugo exclaimed, "I begin to think we're wrong and this secret admirer is some fifteen year old Hufflepuff witch. Sorry, cuz," he added unapologetically.

"Hey, guys can be romantic," Charlie said.

"Thank you, Charlie," Al said.

"That's not a poem," Lucy exclaimed.

"What?" The cousins all turned to her.

"It's a muggle song. You remember, Rosie." She turned to her Ravenclaw cousin. "Cheryl Robbins, that muggle born fifth year was singing it back in June. Drove everyone nuts."

"Oh, yeah," Rosie exclaimed. "I didn't recognize it 'cause the song is really slow. Beautiful, but a slow tempo."

"It still doesn't help us figure out the meaning of the rose," Molly said.

"We could always ask Uncle Nev," Lucy suggested.

Al shrugged, "Maybe later. Right now I think I'm ready for a shower." He needed to think.


	9. Chapter 9

He didn't know what to do. It was getting ridiculous. Valentines was a week away, which meant he only had one rose left (he was still going on the assumption his secret admirer was aware of the self-imposed deadline). He still had no clue as to the meaning of the latest rose and the cousins kept shooting him questioning glances. He sighed and rolled over, no longer pretending to read through his potions book. Scorp and Rosie still had an hour of Advanced Runes and Al couldn’t keep his eyes from straying to the odd assortment of flowers on his nightstand. With one final huff, he jumped from the bed and grabbed the vase of roses.

Al stomped through the common room, ignoring the odd glances his house mates cast him. There weren’t many students in the corridors and Al was thankful for that. He imagined he must look like some muggle flower delivery boy as he crossed the foyer and slipped out the door. He paused and surveyed the  greenhouses until he saw movement in greenhouse three. He walked over and pulled open the door. Professor Longbottom was standing with his back to the door as he worked over several pots.

“Professor.”

The man turned at the softly spoken word, his eyes widening in surprise at seeing his godson carrying a vase of multicolored roses. Al stepped forward and placed the vase on the nearest student’s worktable.

“Uncle Nev?”

The blonde nodded and reached back to untie his apron, tossing the filthy fabric to the side and casting a quick cleaning spell over his hands and arms. He crossed over to Al and pulled himself up onto the table. Al marveled at the strong muscles in his godfather’s arms as he unrolled the sleeves of his work robe. Al pulled up a stool and sat down.

“So this is them, huh?”

Al nodded wordlessly.

Uncle Nev eyed them assessingly. “Beautiful. Full blooms. Stasis charm?”

Al nodded again and reached for the latest rose. He held it out to his godfather. “What does it mean?”

His godfather took the rose and gingerly touched the petals. Ran his fingers up and down the thornless stem. Closed his eyes as he inhaled the aroma of the flower. He opened his eyes and gently touched the petals of the other four roses.

“They are all naturally occurring breeds of the Rosaceae family. Except for the blue. I imagine it is a white Commonwealth Glory (he touched the pure white rose) with a color change charm. Beautifully done. A blue rose is supposed to signify something rare and beautiful. A mystery.”

Al nodded. “That’s what we figured.”

“White is usually for innocence”

“Molly said secrecy.”

Uncle Nev shook his head with a smile and touched the yellow rose next. “St. Patrick rose, one of the loveliest of the yellow roses. Yellow roses typically mean friendship.”

Al nodded again. “Scorp said it can also mean jealousy.”

Uncle Nev shrugged. “Sometimes.” His fingers brushed the petals of the red and white rose. Al blushed at the memory of the poem’s implications. “Osiria. A beautiful rose. Unity.”

“Rosie told us the story of the War of the Roses,” Al hurried out, hoping to avoid another history lesson.

Uncle Nev nodded. “Yorks and Lancasters. Tragic tale. It can also mean a growing love.”

“Oh.” That was news. “Lily said innocent love.”

The professor nodded and turned back to the rose in his hand. “They are all in full bloom, Al. A rosebud usually means youth or innocence, but a full bloom means I love you. I notice all of the thorns have been removed as well.”

“Is that important?”

Nev shrugged. “Possibly. Maybe not. If it was intentional it conveys a message of love at first sight.” He held out the yellow and red rose and Al took it back. “Perfect Moment. That’s what it’s called. It’s a hybrid tea rose. Very beautiful.” He laughed. “I guess I’ve said that about all of them. But can you fault an Herbologist?” Al chuckled. “Yellow and red. Friends to lovers. Well, hopefully not in your case. Shall we say friendship to love? That’s what it means, or symbolizes.”

Al stared down at the rose, wondering if it would be considered crass to give an entire dozen to Scorp.

“Any idea who it is?” Al shook his head as he added the Perfect Moment back to the vase. “Any idea who you’d _like_ it to be?” Al felt his cheeks heat up as he fiddled with the roses. “And what if it’s not? Will you give them a chance?”

Al looked up into the kind eyes of his godfather. “I can’t, Uncle Nev. It wouldn’t be fair to them. Or Scorp. I’ll let this,” he motioned to the flowers, “play out. Everyone seems to think he’ll reveal himself on Valentine’s. But,” he shrugged, “the heart wants what the heart wants.”

His godfather chucked him under the chin. “That it does, Al. That it does. So, you’ll wait for the big reveal, turn the sweet chap down nicely and, what? Talk to Scorp?”

Al nodded. “I was going to talk to him before all this started.”

“It’ll change things between you,” the man warned him.

Al nodded. “I know. But what if he’s just waiting for me to say something? It’s a risk I have to take.”

His godfather narrowed his eyes at him, “Are you sure you’re Ravenclaw? I think I see a little red and gold showing.”

Al chuckled, “Oh, stuff it, Uncle Nev.”

“I’d better write Nan a letter. Hopefully she hasn’t started on next year’s jumper yet,” he said, sliding from the table.

“Git,” Al said teasingly.

Uncle Nev laughed and ruffled his hair. “You’d better get going. Next class is in fifteen minutes.”

“Thanks, Uncle Nev.” He hugged his godfather and gathered the vase. The walk back to the dorms was lighter. It felt nice to talk to someone about his feelings for Scorp. Saying it out loud was a validation of his plan for himself. It was the right thing to do.

 

The weekend before Valentines was a Hogsmeade weekend. So, of course, the small town was littered with strolling couples. Al and Scorp stopped by Spintwitches, Honeydukes, and Uncle George’s shop before going to hide in their dorm. Al emptied his pockets and plucked out a toffee before laying down, his head in Scorp’s lap. Scorp had selected a sugar quill and was unwrapping it. Al watched, fascinated, as Scorp licked up one side then the other of the confection before sliding it into his mouth. Al suppressed a shiver of desire.

“What will you do if he doesn’t reveal himself Tuesday?”

It took Al a moment to figure out what Scorp was talking about. He shrugged. “Then he’ll lose his chance. I can’t sit around and wait forever for some anonymous person to confess their love to me.” Did Scorp just wince?

“You- you like someone? Maybe decided on a future boyfriend?” Why did Scorp sound so nervous? Was he worried about their friendship? But how could he reassure him when he wasn’t sure how things would turn out himself?

Al shrugged outwardly. “I’ve put off thinking about it. You guys kept telling me to give this secret admirer a chance. So I did. I am. But I won’t put my life on hold.”

“Wow. You sound like your mind’s made up.”

“I talked to Uncle Nev the other day. He supports my decision.”

Scorp nodded. “I guess I should get my bed cleaned off then.”

Al shot up, almost knocking the sugar quill from Scorp’s fingers. “What?”

“Al, I am not going to share a bed with you while you’re dating someone. It’s not right, even if we are just friends,” he said as if it should have been obvious.

Al put a trembling hand on Scorp’s leg. “Not right now, Scorp. Please. Just… wait. If- when I start dating we’ll discuss it then. Okay?”

A look of relief entered Scorp’s eyes. “Okay, Al. No hurry.”

Al shook his head. “No hurry.”

 

“That’s it,” Lily proclaimed and the others turned to face her. “That’s it. There’s nothing after red. A red rose is the ultimate symbol of love.”

The group turned as one to stare at the single red rose on Al’s bed. Scorp had already ran the diagnostic spell, so Al stepped forward and picked it and the note up. He placed the rose in the vase and stared down at the note in his trembling hands. Was this it? Surely the person responsible wouldn’t announce it in front of so many people. Or would at least want to be here. Al immediately thought of Scorp and his heart leapt. And crashed. But what if it wasn’t? But he already had a plan, didn’t he? Merlin, just open it already. He took a deep breath.

“Al?” He looked up into Rosie’s welcoming blue eyes. “Do you want me-?” He nodded and held up the note. She took it and scanned it quickly. “It’s another short poem. Nothing too intense.”

“Read it,” he told her, voice trembling.

She nodded.

> “My love is like a red, red rose  
>  That’s newly sprung in June:  
>  My love is like the melody  
>  That’s sweetly played in tune.

It’s the first stanza of a Scottish song by Robert Burns.”

“No name?”

She shook her head, “But…”

“What?” Al prompted.

“Well, there’s no drawing on _this_ one.”

“What?” Al snatched the card from her hand. It was the same Quick Quotes Quill script, the same type of parchment, but definitely no blooming flower beneath the poem.

Hugo laughed and they turned to him. “Oh, he’s a sneaky Slytherin, isn’t he?”

“What are you talking about, Hugo?” Lily demanded.

“The entire school knows Al’s been getting roses and notes. And they know we suspect the big reveal to be Valentines day. It’s a surefire way for Al to know it’s really him.”

“Hugo, you aren’t making any sense,” Roxie demanded.

“It’s like during the war, isn’t it, Hugh?” Molly said. “The identifier question to check for an imposter. Only instead of asking what Dumbledore’s last words were to Kingsley, Al can ask for what he’s missing.”

“Oh, it’s brilliant,” Rosie squealed.

“But what am I missing?” Al asked, confused.

“You’re twelfth rose,” Scorp told him. Al looked over at his friend. “An even dozen, yeah? Six real, six on paper.”

“Only, what if it’s not on paper?” Lucy said dreamily.

“But red is it,” Lily demanded again.

“Well, I’m no rose expert,” Lucy snapped. “Besides, it’s all just speculation on our part anyways. The only one who really knows, is whoever _he_ is.”

“There’s the fourth note, too,” Charlie said. “No one else knows what it said. No one’s read it besides Al and rose-dude.”

“I let Scorp read it,” Al told them.

“What?” Rosie screeched and Al winced.

“He’s my best mate.”

“And what am I?” She demanded.

“Rosie,” Charlie laid a hand on her arm and she looked up at him. They seemed to have a silent conversation before Rosie sighed.

“Fine." She turned back to Al. “I hope you know you’ll get tons of people claiming to be him. Or her.”

Al nodded. “I know. But I’m sure he has a full proof plan so I’ll know it’s really him.”

“I hope so,” she said, a warning tone in her voice.


	10. Chapter 10

Al hated Valentine’s day. It was only ten minutes into breakfast and he had already received six boxes of chocolates, fifteen paper hearts, nine notes to meet his “secret admirer” before dinner or after dinner in the Astronomy Tower, the library, and outside the Slytherin dorms. There were more than a dozen long stemmed red roses with names attached, none in full bloom he noticed, and all with at least a thorn or two still attached on the stem. His eyes met laughing hazel and he stuck his tongue out at his godfather. Another owl appeared with a box of chocolates and dropped it in front of him. Al sighed and plucked the note from the ribbon. His eyes widened as he read.

_“I’m not your secret admirer, but I secretly admire you. –Lee Corner.”_

Rosie must have seen the look on his face. “What? is it him?”

“What?” Scorp said, an odd note in his voice.

Al shook his head. “No. Hey, who’s Lee Corner?”

“A first year Gryffindor. Hugo’s little protégé,” Rosie supplied.

“His dad was in the D.A.,” Charlie added.

“So, he’s the dark haired boy next to Hugo?” Al asked, eyeing the Lion's table.

Rosie glanced over at the Lion’s table and waved to Roxie and Lily. “Yup. That’s him between Hugo and Lils.”

Al nodded and contemplated the roses around him. He selected the three most beautiful ones and stood up. “Be right back.”

He made his way over to the Gryffindor table. “Morning.”

The Gryffintrio looked up and he noticed Lee kept his head down but the red cheeks were still slightly visible.

“Good morning, brother. Enjoying your Valentines?”

He glared at the cheeky greeting, then smiled politely. “You know what? I’m going to disregard that, sister mine.” He nudged her shoulder and she scooted over. He wedged himself between her and the boy,Lee scooted closer to Hugo to give him room. "I’m feeling magnanimous today.” He rested his hand on the table, the three roses bright in the morning light.

“Those are beautiful, Al,” Roxie said. “Any from…”

Al shook his head. “No. I don’t imagine he will reveal himself in such a public manner.”

“No, I suppose not,” she agreed.

“But,” he added, “It occurs to me, by the end of the day I will most likely have an abundance of beautiful red roses. So, I thought I should make use of them. Yeah?”

He plucked one out with the opposite hand and held it out to Lily. “A beautiful rose for my beautiful sister.”

She took the rose. “Aww, Al. You’re so sweet. Thanks.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I think I like having a gay brother.”

He chuckled and took another rose, holding it out to Roxie. “A beautiful rose, for a beautiful cousin.”

Roxie blushed and reached across the table for the flower. “Thanks, Al.”

He turned in his seat, but before he could say anything Hugo spoke up. “If you try to give me a rose, Al, I swear I’ll punch you in the face.”

Al rolled his eyes. “Of course not, Hugo. Who would want to give _you_ a rose? No. This one is for the bravest Gryffindor since our parents.” He held the rose out to the young boy beside him. Lee’s face was almost as red as the rose. “Thank you for being honest. It means a lot. Unfortunately, you are a bit young for me.”

He took the rose with a shy shrug. “It was worth a shot.”

Al laughed. “Yes. Yes, it was. And one day you will make some lucky boy very happy.” He placed a quick kiss on the boy’s cheek and rose from the table.

“You are incredibly sweet, Al,” Rosie said when he returned to the Ravenclaw table.

“Hmm,” he acknowledged as he plucked out another rose. He held it out to her. “A rose for a Rose. I’m sure it’s not as wonderful as whatever Charlie has planned, but the sentiment is there.”

She blushed as she took the rose and he wasn’t sure if it was for the flower or his comment about Charlie. He pulled out two more roses and crossed to the Hufflepuff table.  He held them out to the identical red heads.  “For the two loveliest twins it has been my pleasure to be related to.”

“You’re such a kiss up, Al,” Molly snorted as she took the roses and handed one to her sister.

He bowed with a wink. “Possibly. But it always pays to have a Slytherin on your side.” The Hufflepuffs around them laughed.

“Aren’t you afraid of hurting someone’s feelings, Cousin?” Lucy asked quietly. “I mean, giving the roses away in front of everyone.”

He gave his sweet cousin a sympathetic look. Sometimes he wondered how two people could be so different, but then he remembered their father was Uncle Percy and he was the most un-Weasley Weasley there was. “They were all sent by someone claiming to be my secret admirer. I feel no qualms about turning a lie into a treasure.”

She smiled sweetly and reached up to place a kiss on his cheek. He returned to the table and gathered up the remaining roses and walked up to the staff table. He walked along passing a rose to each of the female professors, earning a smile from each of them. He had five roses left by the time he was finished and had reached Professor Longbottom.

“Making a statement, Al?” His godfather asked.

Al shrugged. “Everyone deserves a smile, Professor. And I don’t care for gifts given in deceit.”

The potions master chuckled beside Uncle Nev. “Hmm. Five points to Ravenclaw for embracing Slytherin ingenuity. Perhaps another letter to Nan is in order.”

Al smirked. “Perhaps _I_ should write a letter to Nan, Uncle.”

The Herbology professor roared with laughter. “Just as cheeky as your father, Al. May I?” He indicated the roses and Al nodded. He pulled one out. “Near perfect specimen of a Sexy Red. One of my favorites. What will you do with the rest?”

Al looked at the potions master, “If you’d like them, Professor Lewis, they’ll most likely just end up in the trash if I keep them.”

The professor smiled and took the roses. “Thank you, Al. That’s very generous of you.”

“My thanks to you, Professor. For taking them off my hands. Plenty of petal and thorns,” he looked at his godfather on the last word.

“Ah,” he said with understanding and tapped the side of his nose.

“Yes. These will come in quite handy,” Professor Lewis said, missing the silent exchange. “But don’t think that means I will excuse you from being late to my class in fifteen minutes, Mr. Potter.” The man stood and walked off with the flowers.

Al laughed and waved to his godfather as he made his way back to the Ravenclaw table. Scorp stood waiting, holding his bag. He held it out to him.

“Are you done making a statement?”

Al chuckled at the knowing twinkle in Scorp’s grey eyes. He grabbed his bag and they headed out of the Great Hall. “You know me, Scorp. I’m always making a statement.”

Scorp snorted and placed his hand at the small of his back. A thrill shot through Al as he realized very soon he would finally get to have that talk with Scorp.

 

AL couldn’t figure his cousin out. But she _was_ the daughter of Hermione Granger-Weasley, so he supposed it was only par for the course. She had strolled into Care of Magical Creatures that afternoon with a knowing smirk and had continued to cast small, secretive smiles his way the rest of the afternoon. He knew she’d just come from Runes with Scorp, so at dinner, he’d attempted to ask his friend if he knew what her deal was. Scorp had only shrugged. Now Al was glancing around the Great Hall, waiting for her to come in.

“There she is,” he said as he finally spotted her. “Ugh. She’s got that _knowing_ look about her.”

Scorp chuckled beside him. Rosie strode up to the table and locked eyes with Scorp. “Professor Vector would like to see you as soon as possible, Scorp.”

“Damn. I knew adding that foot on muggle Astrological Numerology to my last essay was going to bite me on the arse.” He sighed. “Best get it over with. See you in a bit, yeah?”

He squeezed Al’s shoulder and he nodded as Scorp stood up.

“Oi, Scorp.” He paused and turned back to Rosie. “My copy of Logograms of Arab-Egypt. I need it back.”

“It’s on my trunk. You can get it for her, Al?”

“Yeah, no problem. Soon as we go up,” he reassured his friend. Scorp waved as he walked off and Al turned back to his cousin. “You want to tell me what’s going on?”

She shrugged as she sat down in Scorp’s vacated spot. “I imagine it’s the essay, like he said. You know Vector has a thing about muggle-“

“That’s not what I’m talking about. I meant you.”

She paused, reaching for a dinner roll. “Me?”

“Yeah. You’ve been acting weird since COMC.”

She shrugged and bit into her roll. “Maybe I’ve suddenly developed a crush on you. Surprise,” she deadpanned, "I’m you’re twelfth Rose. Or maybe I’m just really excited about my evening with Charlie. It _is_ still Valentine’s day in case you forgot.”

No, he hadn’t forgotten. It had been at the back of his mind all day. He wondered if he should go ahead and talk to Scorp tonight or give his secret admirer until tomorrow. Well, the guy usually struck during dinner so maybe his answer would be waiting after dinner. He pushed it from his mind for the thousandth time that day and went back to his food.

Twenty minutes later they were heading out of the Great Hall when they saw Johnny standing by the Slytherin table.

“Be right back,”  Rosie said and ran over to him. She pulled him aside and said something in his ear. A second later he threw his head back laughing.

“About damn time,” Al heard him say. He went back to his group and Rosie walked back over to him.

“What was that about?”

“Nothing,” she said dismissively. Al eyed her suspiciously but didn’t say anything. They made their way up to the Ravenclaw tower and met Charlie on the third floor.

“Hey,” he said as he slipped his hand in Rosie’s. “How about a walk around the lake?”

“Oh, I’d like that. Let me grab my cloak. Al, can you grab that book for me? Serena needs to borrow it to finish her essay. I swear I should charge by the use.”

Al chuckled. “Sure. Logograms of Ancient Egypt?”

“Arab-Egypt,” she corrected.

He nodded. “Right. I’ll make sure she gets it. You two be careful out there,” he winked at Charlie and his dorm mate blushed.

There was a tall blonde leaning against the Ravenclaw door and Al’s stomach dropped. Was this it? He recognized the boy, a seventh year Slytherin, Roger Murphy. A fairly good looking guy and surprisingly well muscled for someone who didn’t play quidditch. He looked up as they approached and smiled politely.

“Great. Can you get me in? It won’t let me try again and I really need to see Isabelle.”

Al breathed a silent sigh of relief. “Sure,“ Rosie said as she stepped up to the door.

“When one is given, you have two or none. What is it?”

“Really?” Rosie said. “Feeling a bit below par today are we? It’s a choice of course.”

The door swung open and they stepped through. The Slytherin crossed the room to a dark haired girl.

“I’ll go get that book for Serena,” Al offered.

“Thanks. I’ll just go get my cloak. Be right back,” she told Charlie and he nodded.

They separated and Al headed up the stairs. He noticed the petals several steps up. Blue rose petals covered several steps before turning to yellow. Al’s heart began to pound as he followed the trail. Yellow became white. His stomach clenched. White became pink tipped. Blood roared in his ears. The last few steps were covered in Perfect Moment rose petals, that familiar yellow and red. Just outside the door to his dorm were four or five red petals. He slowly opened the door, his heart pounding furiously in his chest, and the trail of red continued inside. He followed it with his eyes, his heart caught in his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will probably have the last chapter up some time this weekend. Sorry for the cliffy (insert evil laugh)


	11. Chapter 11

He was leaning against Johnny’s bed, his school robes traded for a pair of muggle jeans and a green tee. He held a full bloomed multi-colored rose, hues of red, orange, blue, purple, and yellow caressed his cheek. He looked nervously at Al. Al slipped into the room and closed the door behind him. He crossed over to stand in front of the boy, sliding the rose from his fingers.

“I love my godfather,” Al said quietly as he ran his fingers up and down the thornless stem, “but sometimes he can be a bit obsessive about things. Like this summer, for instance. I was staying at the Burrow and he came to see me. He helped me figure some things out. I showed him my little plot of Agapanthuses, so of course he starts to go on and on about them. Never show your garden to an Herbologist. But, I did learn something interesting. Apparently Agapanthus means secret love.” There was a sharp inhale. “So, of course, knowing what they mean, I had to plant more. Though, I wonder what I should plant next, since there’s no way I’m keeping _this_ a secret.” He stepped closer and wrapped a hand around the familiar neck and rested his forehead against Scorp’s. “How could you doubt my answer?”

But Al didn’t let him answer as he pressed his lips to Scorp’s. He breathed out a sigh, he had waited an eternity for this. Scorp’s hands clasped his waist and pulled their bodies flush. Al licked at his bottom lip and Scorp opened for him, drawing his tongue inside. Al moaned against his mouth as he tasted the boy he had come to love. The kiss was slow and gentle, a chance for the two boys to learn new things about the other. Taste, smell, small sounds of need.

Eventually Scorp pulled back so they could breath. “Merlin, I love you, Al. Loved you for so long. This summer, when you told me you were gay, I thought I finally had my chance. But then you said you didn’t want things to change between us.”

Al shook his head. “That was stupid. I only said that because I didn’t want to scare you off. I thought if you knew the truth, that my feelings for you were the _reason_ I knew I was gay, you’d try to distance yourself from me and I- I couldn’t stand that.”

They stood there for several minutes, silently drinking the other in. Scorp looked down at the rose in Al’s hand.

“You should put it with the others.”

Al nodded and slipped his free hand in Scorp’s as he crossed the room. He added the rainbow rose to the vase and stared at them. He chuckled. “Merlin, I wanted you to destroy those. I was so mad at you.”

“What?” Scorp said as he moved behind Al and wrapped his arms around him.

“I’m in love with you, Scorp. And every time I got one of those roses you just stood there. No reaction. And I thought that meant you didn’t care. I thought-“ he sighed and dropped his head. “I thought I’d missed my chance. Or maybe I didn’t have a chance at all.”

“I was trying not to give myself away. I loved watching the emotions on your face,” he whispered against Al’s ear. “The poem, A White Rose, it’s my favorite. I always think of  you when I hear it. ‘For the love that is purest and sweetest, has a kiss of _desire_ on the lips’.” He pressed his mouth to Al’s neck, his hot tongue running over the cool flesh. Al shuddered and reached back to grab the belt loops on Scorp’s jeans, pulling his hips closer. He felt Scorp’s hardness through his robe and moaned. Scorp pressed against him and his mouth moved over Al’s neck.

“Wh- when I, ah, asked Uncle, mmm, Uncle Nev about the, ah ye-yellow and red ones, ah, Scorp.” Al dropped his head back as the blonde sucked on his earlobe. “He said it meant friendship to love and I wondered, oh, yes.” Scorp’s hands were working on the buttons of Al’s robe and pressing himself against Al’s arse, “ wondered if it was sacrilege to get you a few dozen,”

Scorp chuckled, “Did you now?”

Al nodded as he turned in Scorp’s arms. “Yeah. I thought it showed perfectly how I felt. Merlin, Scorp. I love you so much.” He reached out and grabbed the green tee, pulling it over Scorp’s head and tossing it to the floor. He ran his palms over Scorp’s chest and bent down to suck a pink nipple between his teeth.

Scorp hissed. “Al. Al, baby.”

Al sucked on the tender bud and reached for Scorp’s jeans, pulling at the button and zipper and pushing them down. He palmed Scorp’s thick erection through his shorts. Scorp pressed into his hand.

“Yes. Yes, Al. Please. Want your hand on me. Want your hand to be the one pumping me as I scream your name. Want you to finally hear me moan your name as I come.”

“Fuck, Scorp.” Al slipped his hands under the fabric and cupped Scorp’s arse, pulling him closer and rubbing them together. “Fuck, baby, yeah. Merlin, want you so bad.” He sucked on the blonde’s neck. “The shower’s a lonely place.”

Scorp’s chuckle turned into a moan as Al’s tongue danced across his neck. “You’re one that went into hiding, I enjoyed it.”

“Fuck.” Al froze and pulled back, blushing. “You were awake?”

Scorp nodded. “Yeah. Loved it. Loved the feel of your hard prick pressing against me, the feel of your warm spunk splashing across my thigh. If you hadn’t run off to the bathroom so quick I’d have returned the favor. Let me do it now.” He pressed his mouth to Al’s neck and pushed his robe down. Soon they were both clad only in tented shorts.

Al ran a teasing finger down Scorp’s chest. “So what’s it gonna take to get you in my bed?”

Scorp’s laughter rang through the room. “Apparently Agapanthuses.”

Al leered at him, “Lucky for me I have a whole garden of them.”

He placed a palm on Scorp’s chest and gently pushed him back towards the bed. Scorp’s knees hit the mattress and he sat down, dragging Al with him as he scooted back on the bed. Scorp looked up at Al through heavy lids, pupils blown wide, he ran a hand up the tanned chest to grip his shoulder.

“You have no idea how often I’ve dreamed of having you over me like this.” He pulled Al down for a deep kiss. Al pressed his tongue against Scorp’s, loving the feel of their tongues pressed together. He carded his fingers through the soft blonde strands and ran his other hand down Scorp’s torso, sliding his fingers under the silky fabric of his shorts. Scorp whimpered into his mouth and pressed his hips up in invitation. Al’s fingers brushed across Scorp’s hot length and the blonde groaned. He pulled from the kiss, panting, his hands clutching at Al’s shoulders.

“Yes. Yes. Please, Al.” Al wrapped his fingers around Scorp and shuddered at the glorious feeling. “Oh, fuck. Fuck. Al, fuck.”

Al chuckled. “I haven’t even done anything yet, babe.”

Scorp closed his eyes, his hips canting up, “Just having you finally touch me. Fuck. I could come right now.”

Al nuzzled Scorp’s neck. “Touch me, Scorp. I want to feel what you feel.”

Immediately his hand left Al’s shoulder and slid into his shorts. Al’s entire world stopped when Scorp’s fingers wrapped around his aching cock. Scorp whimpered beneath him.

“Fuck, Scorp. Merlin, baby. Shite.” It felt so good, he never wanted to move. But at the same time, he wanted nothing more than to run his hand up and down Scorp’s cock until he was spilling himself over them, moaning Al’s name. It took him a second to realize Scorp was struggling under him. “What? What’s wrong, babe?”

“Want these off,” he said pulling at his shorts.

“Yeah.” Al agreed and they moved their hands long enough to shed the shorts. Al kicked off his shorts and moved back against Scorp. When their naked cocks touched, he thought he would come right then. Scorp moaned and pulled him down for another kiss. Al pressed his tongue into the now familiar cave and thrust, his tongue matching the rhythm of his hips, their tongues sliding along each other in the same beat as their precome slicked cocks. Scorp’s hands clutched at Al’s back, moving over the hard muscles as his hips thrust up. A leg moved up to capture Al’s, pulling their hips closer as Scorp wrapped his foot around Al’s leg. Al’s hand moved to grasp the thigh as he thrust furiously against Scorp. Al pulled back from Scorp’s mouth, gasping for air. “Love you. Love you. Love you,” he repeated with each thrust of his hips.

“Al,” Scorp gasped. “Al, I’m-“

“Yes,” Al groaned. “Yes, me too. Come on, baby. I want to feel it. Cover me with your sweet come, Scorpius.”

Scorp’s back arched off the bed. “Oh, Al.”

The feel of Scorp throbbing against his own sensitive cock and the warm spunk shooting between them sent Al over the edge. “Scorp!” Al continued thrusting against him until they were both spent and collapsed on top of his lover.

“Fuck, I love you.”

Scorp’s laughter rumbled in his chest. “Love you too.”

They lay in silence for several minutes as they caught their breathes. Eventually Al rolled over and grabbed Scorp’s wand from the night table to cast a cleaning charm and they pulled the blanket over them to snuggle against each other.

“So you aren’t disappointed?” Scorp asked as Al settled against him.

“Well, there was this really hot Gryffindor-“

“Shut up, Potter.”

Al chuckled and threaded his fingers through Scorp’s. “You could never disappoint me, Scorpius Malfoy. You’re the best.”

Scorp pressed his lips to Al’s hair. “Only second to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much better ending than the Cursed Child. Thanks for all the wonderful comments, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
